Life in Forks
by CaptainFinn
Summary: Bella moved from Phoenix to Forks to live with her father. She made friends with the Cullens. Edward Cullen was a famous student from Forks High School, and had a way to handle girls that known as 'players', and Bella didn't like it. AH/AU. B x E
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Forks

**A/N : This is my first fan fic ever. Please note that this story is ALL HUMAN story. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Welcome to Forks**

BPOV (Bella)

Here I was in Forks. Damn, it's pretty cold here. I meant no sun? Hell, where's the sun?? Well I knew it's January but in Phoenix, it's not gonna be this cold. I found my father Charlie in the airport.

Oh, yeah, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer to be called as Bella. I am 17 and birth in Phoenix. My mom, Renee, used to be live in Forks but decided to move to divorce with my dad, Charlie, and move to Phoenix. She just realized that she's pregnant when she already in Phoenix. She told Charlie that she's pregnant and decided to be a single mom. But, of course, Charlie didn't want to miss my mature so I spent every summer in Forks. Then she met Phil who helped her with things and became her new husband. That's why I'm here.

'Hello, kid. Nice to see you again. Welcome to Forks,' Charlie said and give me a little hug.

'Nice to see you too, Dad,' I replied.

'So this all you've got?' He asked, looked at my baggage.

'Yeah. This all,' Well, I didn't bring much thing, since my usual clothes only suitable in sunny place like Phoenix. But still, I bought some of my sunny clothes. The result was I just bought 2 big baggages, a small bag, and my favorite hand bag.

'Come on, kid,' he said. I followed him to his car and I saw his car. It's a cruiser, with blue-red lamp on the top of it. Oh, yeah, I forgot that Charlie is a police chief. I got in the car and we off to home. Charlie is just like me, not a chat typical person. Suddenly he asked something.

'Bella, what do you think about a car? I mean, to own it.'

'Perfect. I'd love to. Well, I already think I want to look up for it.' I really wanted to have my own car. I didn't to go to school driven by Charlie and his police cruiser. Well, I had no problem with Charlie, but the cruiser. Duh…

'Alright. How about this? I've a friend and he's own a truck. Chevy. It's old, but his son already upgraded it so it's not too bad. Maybe just a little bit slow. What do you think?' He suggested.

'Cool. Let me see the car first,' Lucky, must be cheap enough.

'Actually' he murmured, 'I already bought it as welcome present. Is it ok?' Wow. Free.

'Good. Thanks, Dad,' I answered him. We got back to the silence until we finally arrived at my new home. Charlie brought my baggage upstairs to my room. Then he put it there and left me alone so I could get my things settled up. Wow, something I couldn't get from Renee. Charlie ordered some Chinese take away for dinner and we ate, again, in silence. After dinner I excused myself to go to bed and be ready for my first day at school tomorrow.

* * *

**Please Read & Review! I'll try my best to finish the next chapter(s) as soon as possible.**

**Finn**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**A/N : I want to apologize first because the first chapter goes short. I made this one a little bit longer. And thanks to RibenaMad and edwardyme4ever for the review. I'll try my best to keep it better )**

**Finn (10-25-2008)**

Chapter 2 – First Day

BPOV

I woke up the next morning, realized that I was in a strange room. Then I remember that I wasn't in Phoenix anymore. I was in Forks now, for crying out loud.

I thought it's time for me to take a shower. The idea of sharing bathroom with Charlie sometime stuck out, but no major problem. I grabbed my bath supplied and rushed in the bathroom. The warm water from the shower relaxed me. I chose my baby-blue shirt and jeans, and of course, my jacket. It's looked simple but nice for the first day. I wanted good impression, but nota major attention as newbie.

Since Charlie was sucks at cook, I was gladly accepted the duty of cook. For this morning, I decided to make something simple first, until I got the chance to shopping the groceries. I looked and dig into the refrigerator, and I found everything to make waffle. When I was almost done, Charlie entered the kitchen.

'Smell good, Bells,' he complimented.

'Thank you. Here, take a seat, it's done,' he took his seat and I gave him a plate of waffle and put a plate on the table for myself. We ate in silence until he suddenly asked something.

'Bella, Do you want me to drop you at school?' Go to school by police cruiser? Err… no, thanks.

'I think I'm gonna drive by myself. You know, to get familiar with the way. Anyway, you've showed me the school when we're on the way home yesterday. I think I've know where it is,' I answered him as polite as I could. I didn't want to hurt his feeling.

We continue ate in silence. Then Charlie decided to leave. He told me to call him if anything happened, and wish me luck. I thanked him. After he left, I cleaned the dishes and left to school.

I entered my new truck. It's orange Chevy truck and when I turned the engine on, it's a kinda of roaring. And like what I've already thought before, it's not hard to find. The school building itself is unique. They had several buildings instead just one. When I entered the school area, I found a building called 'administration'. I entered the building and found a comfortable office inside. I met the person called Mrs. Cope that worked for the administration. She gave me the schedule and school map. I got out of the building and try to found my first class. It's a little bit hard to found until someone greeted me.

'Hey are you new here? I'm Mike Newton. Just called me Mike,' said this guy-who-called-Mike.

'Hey, I'm Bella Swan,' I replied.

'So, you want me to walk you to your first class?' Aw… It's nice, but looked like he's a kind of… I didn't know… jerk? I hate this type of guy.

'No thanks, I think I can found it by myself. Well, If you'll excuse me,' I tried to refuse as polite as I could, then hurried to get away from him. Then a girl greeted me. She's very short, with black spiky hair. Along with her, there're a girl and two boys. The girl is slim, tall, have blonde long hair and very beautiful. One of the boy looked really like him, except for the muscular built. And the other boy was really huge like…. Bear?

'Hey, you must be Isabella, right?' How did she know my name? She must be read my expression and answered, 'of course I knew you. Everyone here's talking about you! You're the Chief Swan's daughter from Phoenix!'

'Yeah. But I prefer to be called Bella,' I said. Well, she looked nice.

'Oh yeah, I'm forgot. My name is Alice. Alice Cullen. This is my brother, Emmett,' she pointed the bear-like guy, 'then Emmett's girlfriend and also our cousin, Rosalie Hale.' I gave her some what-are-you-meaning look. She must be read it and told me, 'Oh, I forgot to tell you. Emmett, I, and my other brother are all stepchildren. We're adopted and not related to each other in the past. Rose and Jazz is my step parents nephew and niece. Oh this one,' he pointed the last guy, "Is Jasper Hale. Rose's twin and also my boyfriend! So what's your first class?'

We compared our schedule with each other. I had English with Alice, Calculus with Rose and Emmett, and PE with Alice and Jasper. And surprisingly, I had lunch with all of them.

'You haven't had table for lunch, had you?' I shook my head.

'Great you gonna be join us! So now, you've had table!' Alice exclaimed. They're all very nice, especially Alice. Then the bell rang and we made our way to our class separated. Alice and I made our way to the English.

When we arrive in front of the class, a guy stood next to the door, leaned against the wall. He greeted Alice, and I saw lot girls around him. And the next thing I knew, I tripped of and this guy caught me. Stupid clumsy thing.

'You're alright?' said the guy. He had a velvet voice.

And what I knew, he looked like a God. He's a God…

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: It's Him It's Her

**A/N : Ok.. so this one is longer that the previous one. I received a review that the grammars are off, and I know it. I try to fix it as best as I could.**

**Finn**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – It's Him / It's Her**

EPOV (Edward)

Stupid girls! What the heck were they doing here? They didn't even have this class! Didn't they hear the bell rang? Hello, what were they doing at school? Studying or stalking?

Suddenly, the girls made a way for someone. I sighed. I knew who was coming. Lauren Mallory and her peeps, Jessica Stanley and Kelly McCain.

'Hey, Eddie,' Oh, Please! Eddie? 'You know, we can going out tonight, have fun together. Just two of us. What do you think?'

'I'm sorry Lauren. Actually, I've already going to go with my family. I made the appointment for tonight with them first,' I lied. Out with another girls? Fine. Out with Mallory and her peeps? No thanks.

'Don't worry Eddie, I'm gonna wait just for you,' then she away. Who want to go out with her?

Then I saw Alice and… _her. _She's so, I didn't know… _different._ She's not like the other girls, the girls that around me. She had wavy brown hair, good proportion body, and her eyes, her pretty brown eyes. So beautiful. She's walking with Alice, and I had never seen her before. I bet she's new here.

'Hello Alice,' I greeted my little sister. Knowing this little evil pixie, I bet she's gonna introduce me to this new girl. Suddenly, something happened. She tripped off. I caught her by my reflex. I felt everyone stared on us.

'You're alright?' I asked. I felt she stared at me, and I stared back to her. I still held her waist in my arm, kept her balance. We kept in that position, stared to each other, for I didn't know how long. Then, it seems that she realized it and stood up. I helped her, afraid she gonna fell again.

'Yeah, sure, thanks,' She answered. Then she ran into the class. Before she ran, I saw her blushed. I chuckled.

Oh, this is gonna be fun…

APOV (Alice)

I walked to my English class with Bella, since we had this class together. I saw my brother there, in front if the door, leaned against the wall, and his fans surrounding him. Ugh.

We walked there and he greeted me. Suddenly, Bella tripped off and Edward caught her. After that, I saw Edward and Bella said something to each other then Bella ran into the class. I was about to catch up with her. Suddenly, someone grabbed my wrist and it was Edward.

'What do you want, Edward?' I asked him.

'I want to talk to you. About her,' he answered.

'Oh, come on, Edward. The bell already rang. We need to go into the class,' I said.

'Please?' He gave me pleading look. Something I used to use if I want something from him. Now he used it to me. Great.

'Ok. But please, be quick, before Montgomery come. I want to stay out of trouble,' he nodded. 'What do you want to know?'

'Everything you know about her,' he mumbled with curious expression.

'I just know that her name is Isabella Swan and she's new in Forks,' I answered.

'Swan? She related to Chief Swan?' He asked.

'Yup. She's his daughter. Now, come on, get inside. Montgomery is already in the corner,' I told him and we hurried got into the class.

BPOV

I ran into the class. Oh my, what's just happened? After around a minute or two, Alice came in with him. He took a seat behind and Alice sat in front of him. Then Mr. Montgomery came. I gave him the paper that he needed to sign and showed him my schedule. He approved and told me to sit wherever I want. So I decided to take a seat, of course, with a little bit distracted because of _him_, next to Alice. Mr. Montgomery didn't ask me to introduce myself and I thanked him for that.

'Morning, class. New student here, you can get know her by yourselves. I've something to do know so I think you could have free period now,' Everyone cheered.

'But, please, stay out of trouble and keep it under control. I trust you guys,' he continued an then left.

Alice and I chatted about everything. About our family, our lives, and a lot more. We started to get know each other. I thought I liked her and she's so nice.

'Bella, I think we're gonna be good friends!' She said.

'I know Alice. I feel the same too,' I replied her truthfully.

We chatted again. We compared our schedule once more for another day. I got a few classes with her in a week, and that's cool.

'Well, since Emmett, Jasper, and Rose are seniors, we can't have classes together with them,' she sighed.

'But we have P.E. with Jasper today!' I told her.

'I know. A few classes sometimes compared between the juniors and seniors, like P.E. That's why we can have P.E. with Jazz.' She told me.

We kept chatted until the bell rang. The other classes just passed through time. Since I already finish the Calculus for juniors, I took calc with seniors. The teacher, Mr. Greene, told me to introduce myself in front of the class.

'Um… My name is Isabella Swan and I'm a junior. I just moved from Phoenix. I took senior calc because I already finish the junior calc,' Rose and Emmett gave me supported look from their seats. After that I went back to my seat. The rest of the classes just passed by and I finally got myself in cafeteria for lunch.

I felt all the eyes stared at me when I came into the cafeteria. I quickly walked, and suddenly someone's foot tripped me off. When my face almost touched the floor, someone caught me and it was, again, the god-like guy.

I saw a girl laughed, but looked at me with hate look because _this _guy caught me. He smiled at me.

'Hey, watch yourself,' he said. I blushed and quickly get ob the line, grabbed my food, and join the Cullens and the Hales. We chatted, and sometime I looked to _him._ When I looked to me, he also was looking at me. I blushed and looked away quickly. He did the same.

The bell rang again and it meant it's time for my next class, Biology. Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper kindly walked me to the class. They showed me fro the class and told me to have fun before they left. I didn't get what were they meaning. They just chuckled.

'You'll find out by yourself and you better be,' she said and then they left.

When I got in to the classroom, I saw the teacher already there, Mr. Banner. I gave him the paper that he needed to sign. He signed it and told me to seat. I looked over, looked if where were the empty seats left. There's only one seat actually, and it was next to _him._ I've no other choice. I walked there and sat. He smiled.

'Alright class. I forgot to tell you last week. This seat is your permanent seat. And the person whom you shared table with is your permanent lab partner for a week. I hope you guys can know each other and corporate well,' Mr. Banner said. What the-? I looked at _the guy_ and he also looked at me.

So this is what they told me to have fun…

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Biology

**A/N : I'm sorry it took a long while for update. I've been busy this week with school stuff, and maybe also next week. The end of first semester this year is close, and it means the teachers are going crazy, thinking they're not gonna finish all the materies, etc, etc... The final semester test also close. So, I'm gonna busy with things. But, always, thank you for those who put my story in his/her favorite stories or his/her story alerts, and also them who gave reviews. Thanks!**

**Finn**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 - Biology**

**EPOV**

'Alright class. I forgot to tell you last week. This seat is your permanent seat. And the person whom you shared table with is your permanent lab partner for a week. I hope you guys can know each other and corporate well,' Mr. Banner said. Bella looked at me and I also looked at her. She had the 'unbelievable!' expression in her face.

Then Lauren shrieked, 'What?! But, Mr. whatever-you-are I'm the one who must be with Edward!'

'Shut it, Miss Mallory, or I'll send you to detention. My decision is final,' I really thanked Mr. Banner for that. 'Now, since this is your first day back to here, and your very first day in this school for Miss Swan, I want you and your new partner get now each other. An hour free, then the next hour we start lesson.'

I turned to Bella. I smiled to her, and she smiled back wide.

**BPOV**

'So clumsy today, aren't you?' He said.

'Yeah,' I replied and blushed. Damn stupid blush! He chuckled.

'So, I think, I'm being rather rude to you today. I caught you twice, Bella, but we don't even know each other officially,' he said.

'H-how do you know my name?' I mumbled. Oh my, how could he know my name?

'Simple. You're the daughter of Chief Swan, right?' I nodded. 'That's how I know your name, Isabella,' He chuckled.

'Bella, please,' I corrected him.

'Then call me Edward,' he said. He stuck his hand out and I shook it lightly. I felt like some electricity between us when we shook hands. We quickly pulled away our hands. I thought he could feel it too, from the way he looked. We turned to silence, and I wasn't comfortable with that. Then I caught him. He _stared _at me.

'What?' I demanded him.

'You know, maybe we could get know to each other better than just this. I mean, with the whole lab-partner things and we have several classes together. How about if we're going out, you know, somewhere? So we could get know each other better, like what Mr. Banner told us. I think an hour of Biology is not enough,' He asked. I froze. No one ever asked me out before. And Edward, the _god_, asked me out? Well, not since _him, my-nightmare-ever-after._ This must be a kind of dream or something else.

'Bella, are you alright?' He asked, panicked. I was speechless. I really don't know what to say. I wanted to say something, but there was nothing out from my mouth. I looked away. I saw the must-be-with-Edward girl, and she had the 'I-will-kill-you-because-you-partner-up-with-Edward' look. I quickly looked away from her and looked back to Edward.

It took a long time until I could answer him groggily, 'O-okay.'

'Great! How about this Saturday?' he asked and gave me crooked smile. Gosh, he's so _cute._

'Hmm… sounds good,' I mumbled.

After that, Mr. Banner decided to give us a test so he could know if we still remembered the lessons we'd got before holiday. I didn't know what lessons they had learnt here before holiday, but it was pretty easy. The only distraction I got is from Edward. When I had finished, I had to wait until the bell rang to get out. I saw him starring at me. When we looked to each other, he gave me his crooked smile then turned away.

When the bell rang, he gave the paper to Mr. Banner and got out. I did the same. But, when I was about to get out of the room, someone blocked my way. It was the girl-who-supposed-to-be-with-Edward.

'I'm sorry, but if you'll excuse me, I need to catch my next class,' I said as polite as I could.

'Don't ever think because you're new and _Edward's lab partner_, you can ever get him. NO WAY. He's MINE, you understand? MINE!' she spat, then get out. I sighed. Oh, boy…

* * *

**READ & REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Jerk

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Jerk**

**BPOV**

The next lesson was P.E. A part of my self loved it, because I was pretty good at this. But, another part of my self hated it, because of my clumsiness. Yes, it's C-L-U-M-S-Y. It also made me embaressed in front of Edward.

I entered the gym, and –oh no– I saw Lauren there. And there was also Mike. I passed Lauren and she muttered something sounds like 'bitch'. I ignored her, walked towards the coach and greeted her.

'So, Isabella,' Coach Payne started.

'Bella, please,' I cut and corrected him.

'Alright, Bella, here's your gym clothes. The changing room is right there. You could pick a locker and then tell me the locker's number. Oh, yeah, are you Chief Swan's daughter?' He asked.

'Yes,' I answered. After that, I went to the changing room. I decided to pick up a locker in the corner, far away from the crowd. There I met Angela Weber and she was so nice and quiet.

'BELLA!' someone squealed with high-pitched pixie voice. It was Alice.

'Alice,' I replied. Surprisingly, she had her locker next to me. What a coincidence.

While we were changing into the gym clothes, she said to me, 'Hey, how about you come to my house this Friday after school. School always ends earlier in Friday. After that, we could go shopping! What do you think? It's a great idea, isn't it?'

'Um… Alice?' she looked at me, excited. I continued, 'Actually, I don't think it's a great idea because I don't like shopping. Don't get mad at me, ok? But that's the fact. Anyway, I still love to come to your house.'

'Oh, come on, Bella, it's gonna be fun! Come on, please?' she started pouting. She gave me a puppy-eye look. The look in puppy's eyes that gonna make you fell sympathy to the puppy.

'But Alice, I've told you……' I made an excuse. I really don't like shopping.

'Please? Please, please, please, please, please?' She pouted.

'Okay, OKAY! I'll go with you, Alice,' I finally gave up.

'YAY! I knew you'd say yes!' she squealed.

The gym went fast. I was still a little bit mad at Alice, but it went off fast. Suddenly the lesson was over. I changed back my clothes and got out from the gym. Something was shocked me. Edward was standing there, in front of the gym, leaned against the door. When he saw me he smiled and came toward.

'Hey,' he said.

'Hey,' I replied.

'So, where are you going?' He asked.

'Administration,' I answered. Yeah, I needed to go there because I had to gave the paper that my teachers had signed in the morning.

'Well, do you mind if I walk there with you? I need to go there too,' he said.

'Sure. No problem,' I answered. We walked in silence, until he said something.

'You still want to go on Saturday, right?' he asked.

'Of course!' I answered, a little bit too excited. Then I blushed. He chuckled.

'Right,' he muttered. We reached the administration. I met Mrs. Cope again and she asked how my day was. I told her that my day was good. Edward waited for me, leaned against the wall, and -again- looked like a god.

We walked to the parking lot in silence. Suddenly, a girl came to us.

'Hey Edward!' she said. She looked at me with what-are-you-doing-with-Edward look.

'Err… Hi, Rebecca,' he replied. Did he look nervous or what? I didn't know.

'So, we're still going to go out this Saturday, aren't we?' she asked. WHAT??? Saturday?! That's the day Edward asked me out too.

'Err… I'm sorry, Rebecca. Can we cancel it? I forgot my dad told me to go to hospital on Saturday. I need to do the check-up,' He said. He- WHAT? Oh my…

'But, Edward…' she started. Edward looked her into the eyes, and that worked. She gave up, 'Alright.'

'I'm really sorry, once again,' he said.

'Whatever,' Rebecca replied. That's it. He was just like _him. _Just like that nightmare.

'What is that?' I demanded him.

'What?' He asked.

'You need to go to the hospital this Saturday, don't you? Then why did you ask me out?' I asked. I looked into his emerald green eyes.

'Oh, come on, Bella, that's just an excuse so I can go out with you,' He said.

'YOU ASKED ME OUT AND BEFORE YOU ASKED ME YOU ASKED SOMEBODY ELSE OUT AND THEN YOU JUST CANCELED IT? WHAT THE HECK!' I yelled.

'Bella…,' he started.

'WHAT?! THAT'S JUST AN EXCUSE?' I quoted him, 'I DON'T NEED ANY EXCUSE, EDWARD! I DON'T NEED IT. YOU'RE JUST THE SAME. YOU'RE JUST LIKE HIM. YOU'RE JUST A JERK!'

'WHAT? A JERK? WELL, EXCUSE ME FOR BEING POPULAR AND HAVE GIRLS AROUND!' he yelled back.

'ARGH! LISTEN! FORGET THE DATE! DON'T EVER ASK ME OUT AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME? NEVER! FORGET OUR PLAN THIS SATURDAY! I WON'T GO ANYWHERE WITH A JERK!' I yelled, then ran away from him.

JERK!!!

* * *

**A/N : Ok, I want to explain something from this chapter. **

'**Whatever,' Rebecca replied. That's it. He was just like _him. _Just like that nightmare.**

**In this statement, _him_ was someone from Bella's past. Bella tought that _him _was her nightmare.**

**-Finn**


	6. Chapter 6: Did I Like Her?

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Did I like her?**

**EPOV**

Shit. She found out. I really didn't expect Rebecca, and –stupidly- I forgot that Bella was beside me when I made the excuse. Then I yelled at her, just because she yelled at me first. I also remembered her face when I talked to Rebecca, when we both yelled to each other. She looked so hurt, so sad, like it was something that made her afraid. Like… nightmare.

I walked to Jasper's room, knocked at the door. Jasper usually could help me with these things. I opened it, and also found Emmett there, playing video games with Jasper. Well, they could help. They both had been with Rose and Alice for a long time.

'Guys, I guess I need your help,' I said.

'Girls again?' Jasper asked.

'Mmm… Yeah?' I muttered.

'Who is it this time?' Emmett demanded, right to the point.

'The new girl, Bella Swan,' I stated.

**JPOV**

I immediately paused the games. Emmett and I looked into each other and burst into laugh. Oh my, Bella? Not the usual Edward's type of girls.

'What?' he demanded looked confused.

'Bella Swan, eh? Not like usual,' Emmett said.

Edward rolled his eyes, 'C'mon dude, is that a problem?'

'Yes…,' Emmett answered. Then I finished it, 'And no.'

'Huh?' asked Edward.

'Man, she's not your usual type of girl. What did make you think of her?' I asked.

'I dunno, she's just… different,' then he told us the whole things that happened this morning. He told us the fact that he was her biology lab-partner, when he asked her out, and when she found out. After he finished, Emmett and I smirked.

'Ok, let me get it straight. She accepted you first, after that she found out, and then she dumped you?' I said.

'Isn't that clear? Well, I don't agree with the statement she dumped me,' he murmured.

'It's still count like that. So, that's the yells we heard at the parking area. Dude, you're rejected by a GIRL? Edward Cullen rejected by a GIRL??? What a change!' Emmett told him. Someone called Emmett's name. I bet that would be my twin sister, Rosalie. Emmett smiled and left the room, leaving Edward and me.

'I know. That's why I come here. I really need your help.' Edward said.

'And why do you need my help? Because it's not you that usually have problem with girls. I mean, in asking them out,' I asked.

'That's the problem, bro… No one ever rejected me before!' He muttered.

'Alright, alright, let's see… What do you think about her?' I demanded.

'She's just different… in a good way. And that makes me desperately want to talk to her, touch her. And she's beautiful… so special. And when she yelled to me, I could see sad in her eyes, and I really wanted to smack myself immediately because of that stupid thing! And…' He trailed.

'You like her,' I finished.

**EPOV**

'I― what?' I said, shocked.

'Oh, c'mon… Admit it, Edward, you like her,' Jasper repeated.

'I'm……' I trailed.

'Want to say not? C'mon, Edward, face the truth! I never saw you felt like this to other girls before! And, I'm sorry; I'm absolutely agreed with Bella. You're jerk, Edward. And you must face the truth that she's right. She's not that type of girl, that love just when you asked her out, then the next day you go out with another. She's not that one,' He told me.

'How do you know?' I demanded him.

'Come on, Edward… Argh! Are you really that blind?' He said.

'Ok, ok. I could see that. But what should I do?' I said.

'Think about it. Think about your feeling to her. After that, you know what to do,' he told me.

* * *

Days went off fast. Suddenly, it's Friday. I never talked to Bella since that time, although we had several classes together. I did what Jasper told me. I thought about it a lot. Every time I saw her, I always couldn't find the answer. I wished I could find it and know what to do after that. But… how? And every time I stared at her, I still had he same feeling. I still wanted desperately to talk to her. So I could find my answer.

Alice took her Porsche today. Usually, she went to school with me and my Volvo, along with the others. Jasper had to be with her. Emmett took his jeep, and Rose came with him. This was the sign that I would drive to school alone.

I never focused in school after Bella and I yelled to each other. Luckily, it looked like all the teachers ever complained about it. In school, I always thought about Bella. School went off fast, like my previous days of the week.

When I arrived at home, I entered the kitchen. I saw Esme there. She smiled to me. I smiled back and kissed her cheek. I lost my parents long time ago, and Esme filled the empty part in my heart, being my mom. I even thought that she's much better, much caring than my biological mother. She adores all of us.

I dug in the refrigerator, trying to find something for drink. Then I heard voices. Alice must be had arrived, I thought. The voices came closer. And what I saw really made me shocked.

Bella was here. Right here, in my house. I saw shock in her face too. Alice chuckled, Esme gave us confused look. Bella and I, well… we kept frozen until Alice cleared her throat.

'Oh, hello, Bella,' I greeted. As polite as I could, remembered what happened the last time we talked.

'What are you doing here?' She asked in disbelieve.

'Well, Can't I be here, in my own house?' I said.

'What?' she shocked. Great. Seems she didn't know that I'm Alice's brother.

'I'm sorry, Bella. I forgot to tell you that Edward's my another brother. Oh and this is Esme, my mother,' Alice told her.

Esme greeted her. I excuse myself and quickly rushed out of kitchen with Esme's disapproval look. I got into my room, turned on the stereo, laid on my couch, and thought again. Suddenly I knew what to do. I thought again, like what Jasper had told me. I tried to find my feeling to her, the mystery inside. I thought, thought, and thought. Someone screamed. Alice.

'EDWARD! GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW! WE'RE SHOPPING!' Alice screamed. I sighed.

I still couldn't find the answer of my own mystery.

* * *

**Ok... I tried to made it in Edward's point of view, to show his reaction about him and Bella. I'll try to update soon!**

**Finn**


	7. Chapter 7: Because of You

**A/N : OK, this chapter is kind of short, just show the reaction of Bella with what happened before. **

**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Because of You**

**BPOV**

My mind must be somewhere. I couldn't focus. After I yelled to him, I ran away and got into my truck, started the engine, and hurried go away. I thought I could hear him called my name, but I didn't care. Argh! Jerk!

I couldn't drive in that condition. I decided to stop somewhere, before any accident happened. I wanted to scream, but I decided that there was no use of it. I tried to kept my focus back, so I could continue my way to home, but I couldn't. And I remembered that time.

**Flashback (a year ago)**

_I was in Phoenix. I drove to school and parked. I was very happy and couldn't wait too see Jacob, my boyfriend that time. I parked my car, and got out. There, I spotted Jacob, with a girl, he kissed her. _

**End of flashback**

I felt my tears running down. I wiped it angrily. _Forget it, Bella. Think of it not gonna make you better, _I told myself. I decided to turned on the stereo. It was an old stereo, but still worked well. I heard the song that played.

_I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself_  
'_Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break  
The way you did, you fell so hard__  
I've learned the hard way__  
To never let it get that far_

_Because of you__  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you__  
I learned to play on the safe side__  
So I don't get hurt__  
Because of you  
__I find it hard to trust__  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
__Because of you  
I am afraid_

_I loose my way  
__And it's not too long before you point it out__  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh, every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you__  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you__  
I learned to play on the safe side__  
So I don't get hurt__  
Because of you  
__I find it hard to trust__  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
__Because of you  
I am afraid_

_I watched you die, I heard you cried__  
Every night in your sleep__  
I was so young, you should have known  
Better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And no I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

_Because of you__  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you__  
I learned to play on the safe side__  
So I don't get hurt__  
Because of you  
__I find it hard to trust__  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
__Because of you  
I am afraid_

_Because of you  
Because of you_

_(Because of You – Kelly Clarkson)_

Yeah. It's because of him. I remembered again what happened between Edward and I after school. Since the first time when he greeted me, I was really afraid this is gonna happened. And now it is.

_Forget it Bella, forget it. Focus! You don't want any accident happened just because you're not focus, do you? _I told myself again. I sighed, took a deep breath, crossed my fingers that nothing bad would happened, and continued my way home.

_Because of you…_

_

* * *

  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome to the Cullen

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Welcome to the Cullens' House**

**BPOV**

Days went off fast, suddenly it was Thursday night. Tomorrow, I would off to go with Alice. Shopping, ugh. But at least it could help me for get about what had happened.

My cell phone rang. I saw the caller ID. Alice.

'Hey Alice,' I greeted lazily.

'Bella! So, we're still going to hang out tomorrow, aren't we?' she said. Why could she so excite about this?

'Urm… Alice? Can I have a request? I'd like to hang out with you tomorrow, but… can we do something except shopping?' I asked, I felt my hope, but it's not strong.

'Nah, NO WAY! We're going to shopping tomorrow, no matter what happened. Look at you! My eyes really itching when see how you've been dressing these days. Oh, the boys come too! And after that we could sleepover in my house until weekend! How is it?' she squealed. The boys? Oh, great, I would be alone and surrounded by lovebirds.

'Ok, Alice… Wait, Sleepover?' I asked.

'Oh yeah, in the entre weekend. I'll drive you to school on Monday morning. YAY! See you tomorrow, Bella!' she said.

'Wait, Alice, I don't think I've said…' but too late. Alice had hung up the phone. Great.

I went downstairs. I should ask Charlie first about this.

'Dad, I just wondering… Can I sleepover in my friend's house tomorrow?' I asked him.

'Sure. Which one?' he asked.

'Alice Cullen,' I answered.

'Oh, well, Mrs. Cullen just called me to ask the same,' Wow. Alice involved her mother so I can sleepover? Charlie continued, 'Of course you can, Bella. I'm glad you can friends with them, they are very nice, The Cullens.' Wow. Easy.

'Alright, Dad. Thanks.' I said.

* * *

Friday after school, I got out from Art, and Alice had already showed up. She bounced everywhere when saw me. She dragged me to her Porsche. I sat on the passenger seat. She started to drive, and I swear she was really fast.

We got to her house in short time. Her house was really nice. It was a white huge mansion with 3 stories. It was surrounded by little forest and I could hear the sound of water from the river.

She parked her car in the garage, along with some other cars. There's a jeep, A black Aston Martin Vanquish, A red BMW convertible, and a Silver Volvo. Those cars took my breath away.

'Come on, come in!' invited Alice. When I took a step inside my house, it really took my breath away. The designs were wonderful. Esme saw my expression.

'Esme decorated it,' she explained. I confused. She understood and continued, 'Esme's my mom.'

She led me to kitchen, and then something really shocked me. It's him. He looked shocked too. I saw Esme confused. We kept frozen until someone cleared her throat. Alice.

'Oh, hello, Bella,' he greeted. What was he doing here?

'What are you doing here?' I asked. Sounds rude, yeah, but I didn't care/

'Well, Can't I be here, in my own house?' He said.

'What?' I shocked. Great. Seems there's something I've missed.

'I'm sorry, Bella. I forgot to tell you that Edward's my another brother. Oh and this is Esme, my mother,' Alice told me.

'It's nice to finally meet you, Bella. Alice told me so much about you' Esme greeted. Alice grinned. I smiled. She's so lovely. From the corner of my eyes I saw Edward murmuring something like 'excuse me' and rushed away from the kitchen, and I didn't care about it. Esme gave him some disapproval look, and then she turned to me again and smiled.

'Nice to see you too, Mrs. Cullen, you have a very nice house,' I replied.

'Oh, please. Don't you call me like that, dear, just call me Esme,' she said. She is young, but she's very lovely. Very motherly. The Cullens and The Hales children must be very lucky could have Esme as their mother, although she's their adopted mother. Renee is kind too, and I love her, but she's not as motherly as Esme.

'Come on, Bella,' Alice pulled me to the living room. In there, Rosalie already waiting with Emmett and Jasper.

'Oh, just put your travel bag there,' said Alice. And the next thing I knew, she screamed, 'EDWARD! GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW! WE'RE SHOPPING!'

I sighed. Let the shopping begin.

* * *

**Ok. I'm sorry guys, I must delay to continue write for around 2 weeks because of some school stuff. I'm really sorry. So this is the last chapter for 2 weeks forward. SORRY!**

**Finn (11/15/2008)  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Apologize and Friends

* * *

**Chapter 9 – My Apologize and Let's Be Friends**

**EPOV**

I rushed downstairs before Alice could scream more. There they were. Alice stamped her foot on the floor, a sign of impatience. I sighed.

'Ok, listen up, all of you! We only have, um… let's see… WHAT?! WE ONLY HAVE 7 HOURS?! Oh no… Alright, we need to hurry. Rose, go with Emmett, use his jeep or BMW, whatever you guys prefer, but make sure it has a lot space. I'll take my Porsche with Jasper. Edward, take your Volvo!' Alice ordered.

'Alice… You still have tomorrow for shopping.' Rosalie told her. Thank God, Rose was a shopping maniac too, but at least she's not as big of a shopping maniac as Alice. She still used her logic.

'Wait, where will I suppose to be? Does that mean I don't need to go shopping?' Bella asked, referring that Alice hadn't mentioned her name and what she should take to the shopping, yet. She definitely hated shopping.

'Oh, no you don't! You're definitely not going anywhere except shopping with me, Bella! So, let's see. Ok, Bella, you go with Edward and his Volvo.' Alice ordered again. She gave me a wink. I chuckled. Bella groaned. She must be not like it.

'Is it far away?' she asked. I assumed that as how-long-she-had-to-be-stuck-with-me question.

'Not too far. Usually, it takes 3 hours driving. But, trust me, Bella, if you're with us, it's gonna be less than that.' Jasper chuckled. I glared at him, and he knew what I meant. He winked.

'Oh… is there anything closer… I mean, must we go that far? Jasper said it is three hours, and Alice said we only have seven hours. If we count the time correctly, we're gonna have only an hour. Is that enough for you, Alice? Well, I'm ok if it's only an hour.' Bella trailed.

'Bella, I think I've mentioned that we also have tomorrow… And besides, it's the nearest good shopping place around here.' Rosalie explained.

'Er… so?' Bella asked, confused. This time, I answered her.

'We're staying. There's a hotel there and we'll stay there tonight, and continue the next day.' I answered.

'Oh,' Bella said. She looked funny. I really never saw a girl that hated shopping with all her passion. Suddenly, Emmett boomed into laughter.

'Bella, you have to spend 3 hours or less with Edward, don't you? Well, have fun, you guys. Oh, be good, Eddie-boy,' Emmett chuckled and winked. Bella blushed, Rose smacked Emmett's head, Alice hissed, Jasper chuckled, and I sent Emmett a death glare. Suddenly I got an idea.

'Well, since it was a long trip, I think I'm gonna go to bathroom first.' Bella sighed. I used that chance to speak to Alice.

'Alice, can I talk to you?' I asked.

'Sure,' she answered we got up and heading to the kitchen.

'Edward, don't you even dare to screw up with her, you got it? She's my best friend even tough I've just known her for a week. She's different, Edward.' Alice said. Shot. Right to the point.

'I know, Alice, I know. That's why I need your help, and I know you'll like it. Can you do me a favor to buy her a dress? I'll pay it.' I said. Alice's eyes went huge, I knew she loved it.

'Sure! Anyway, what's your plan? Can I do the make up too?' Alice asked. This little pixie always excited about this.

'Yeah, get her ready at 7 tonight. I have a plan, and I won't tell you. You'll tell her if I do. I want to keep it as a secret. Is it okay if I cut several hours of your shopping time?' I told her.

'Ah, that's not a problem, Edward. But, listen, I swear I'll rip your head and cut you into pieces if you make her sad.' she hissed.

'Don't worry, Alice, I have my own plan.' I assured her.

**BPOV**

Ugh, ugh, ugh. What was going on? Seriously, 3 hours with Edward? 3 hours with a… jerk? Where was my luck today?

'Bella, did you sleep in the bathroom? What's taking you so long?' Emmett asked.

'Nothing, Emmett. Where's Alice?' I asked. Then Alice appeared from the kitchen with Edward. They smirked.

'Come on, let's go, let's go! Move on, people, move on!' Alice bounced everywhere. We said goodbye to Esme and she told us to have fun. We went to the garage. Jasper got into the Porsche with Alice. Edward opened the passenger's door for me. So he tried to be nice and gentleman… I slipped into the car. He closed the door and slipped into the driver's seat. Alice and Rose had gone. Edward started the engine and drove. We sat there in silent. He put a CD in his stereo and played it. The song was familiar.

'Claire de Lune?' I asked, broke the silent.

'You like Debussy too?' he asked in surprise.

'Sort of,' I said. We turned in silent again.

'Bella, I…' he started. I looked up at him.

'Bella, I'm…' he spoke again. I raised my eyebrows. He's absolutely speechless.

'Just say it, Edward. Or do you just want to call my name?' I said. He sighed.

'Bella, I-I want to apologize. Last Monday I was… umm… weird. Crazy. I realized I was wrong, and you're right. I've been such a jerk. A big jerk. I'm really sorry and I'll try my best to change, to behave, starting now. I promise.' he said. I really shocked. Edward apologizing? I really shocked. Even too shocked to say something.

'Bella, I understand if you're really mad. But, please, give me a chance…' he trailed.

'Apologize accepted.' I cut him.

'Really?' He asked in shocked.

'Yeah,' I smiled. He deserved it, a chance. Maybe he really meant every single of his word, gonna change to be better, like what he just promised. It's silent again.

'Bella, umm… let's be… friends, okay? I-I'm really going to behave and be good.' he said. He looked at me nervously.

'O-okay…' I chocked out. We stopped because of the traffic light.

'Bella?' he called again. I looked up. He looked at me, straight to the eyes. I felt his eyes made me melt.

'Thank you.' he said softly. The light turned green and he pushed the gas.

_Friends…

* * *

_**A/N : Behind the Scene of Chapter 9**

**Ok, this chapter is a little bit unexpected. I really try to stop writting for a while and try to focus on lesson. But on Wednesday, the day when all social lesson scheduled in a day and I got bored, I decided to start writting using my Indonesian Langauge notebook (yeah, it's the ony notebook that still empty) and, tada.....! Here it is! Chapter 9 of Life in Forks! But, seriously, I really need to concerned on lesson now. **

**P.S. : Special Thanks to _werewolvesrock_ that already beta reading my story started from this chapter. Thank You!!!!  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Shopping With Alice

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Shopping With Alice**

**BPOV**

We arrived at the shopping mall in less than 3 hours. 2 hours to be exact. Edward parked his Volvo then turned at me. Alice or Rose's car hadn't showed up yet. He must be a fast driver, but I didn't realize it because my thought was everywhere, specially his apologize and his request to be friends with me. Right then a red convertible BMW and a yellow Porsche showed up. Edward sighed.

'I should warn you, Bella, this could be dangerous…' he told me and smirked. Right after that, Alice pulled me out of the car and dragged me towards the mall.

'Alice! Slow down!' I warned her. And did she listen? No. Rose and Alice just pulled me to get in to the mall. The boys followed us with some not excited expression; the opposite expression appeared in Alice and Rose's face, I could say that they were very excited. Mine? Just exactly like the boys. The boys might be not excited because they had to carry all the bags, but I was not excited because this is shopping, for crying out loud. Duh.

The mall was huge. Rosalie's right. We wouldn't find a mall like this in Forks. It contained a lot of stores, and I should say in the matter of fact, expensive shops. And the shopping began.

First they drag me to a shop, and they made me tried every clothes that available in that store. Next, they decided to buy it if it's fit. And trust me; they didn't even let me pay by myself. And all what they bought were so expensive! After that, they gave our shopping bags to the boys, and we got out from the store. It continued again, and again, and again. I thought my legs would break in no time if they didn't give me a little break.

'Guys, can we take a break? PLEASE???' I whined. Jeez, Alice was so small to be so hyper and where did she get all the energy from?

'Oh, come on, Bella… We still need a lot more for you… I mean, look-at-you,' she hissed the last three words.

'Alice…' I started.

'Bella…' she said back.

'Don't look at her eyes,' Edward murmured. But too late.

'Please, Bella, please?' she pouted. Edward's right. Don't ever look at her eyes if she pouted. She gave me a look that just like in puppy's eyes that make you couldn't resist it.

'F…' I chocked out, but interrupted.

'Alice, I think it's enough for today. We still have tomorrow, remember? And oh, it's already 5.30 anyway,' he said as he checked his watch. Well, thank you, Edward. I was just going to say yes.

'And so?' Alice asked, put her hands on her hips.

'So, it's enough for today,' Edward said in some warning tone and glared at her, like he reminded her of something. Was there anything that I'd missed?

'Oh, right. Well, enough for today. Come on, guys, let's go to hotel!' she said, excited. I knew I only met her for a week, but looking at how she shopped today, Since when was she happy with the idea of stopped shopping and heading to the hotel? And she just like remembered something suddenly.

We got into our cars, after stuffed our shopping bags into the baggage and the back seat. If it just this much for today, how about tomorrow? I didn't wanna think about it. Really didn't want to. Edward started his car and we drove to the hotel at silence at first, until I decided to open up the conversation.

'Thank you for saving my leg back there,' I managed to say.

'No problem,' he chuckled.

We continued the drive in silence. We arrived at Sheraton hotel, and from the entrance I already knew this hotel must be a very luxurious hotel and expensive. Yeah, hello, it's Sheraton. Don't ask about that. Alice and Rose checked us in while the boys taking our bags. I was going to help the boys but they just like gave me some better-not-before-any-harm-happened-to-you-because-of-carrying-this-things look. I guessed they already get usual with Alice and Rose's shopping style (especially Alice) and they already understood how heavy the bags they were going to lift. Plus, this time, it's added by my stuff too.

After the check in things done, Alice and Rose drag me to the elevator. They pressed the 20th floor. There were only a few rooms there, and they pulled me on one of the rooms. Once I entered the room, I really satisfied. They booked a suite, with all those luxurious things. But I didn't have too much time to enjoy the room where we're gonna stay in, because they already forced me into the bathroom and told me to take a bath. After I finished, I forgot to take my clothes along.

'Umm… Alice? Can you hand me my clothes? I forgot to bring it along with me,' I said.

'USE THE BATHROBE AND COME HERE RIGHT NOW!' she yelled. Aw… I think no need to yell.

'I'm coming, I'm coming!' I mumbled. When I got out they made me sat on a chair and I thought one of my worst nightmare gonna be come true. They played some make over on me. Well, let's called that as Bella Barbie.

'What the…' I chocked out

'Just shut up and sit still,' she ordered. Then she started doing my make up and Rosalie started to do my hair. Hello, try the clothes? Fine. But use me as try out for make-up? Umm, let me think again about it. And the answer was absolutely NO. After that, they forced me to a dress. It was blue v-neck dress with spaghetti traps that run smoothly over my body and end up a little above my knees. Like that's all not enough, they forced me to a high heels and some accessories. Then they drag me out from the room around seven. They drag me to the elevator and pressed the lobby floor. When we arrived at that floor, they pushed me out of the elevator and left me there.

'You are so beautiful….'

* * *

**A/N :****Well, that's it. Sorry for those who have waited for this. And thank you for them who have added my story to their story alerts or favorite stories, I really glad about it. I also thank everyone who have reviewed.  
If you wondering about the dress, please check out in my profile.  
I'm thinking about making a chapter or two about Bella's "NIGHTMARE" but I dunno. Please Review and say what are you thinking about that. Thank You.**

**Finn**


	11. Chapter 11: The Plan

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The Plan**

'_You are so beautiful……'_

**EPOV**

When the elevator opened, I saw an angel in a white dress. Then I realized that it was Bella. She looked confused, like didn't know what's going on, and that was a good thing, because it meant Alice kept her promise. Bella was beautiful, not the beautiful like some sluts with thick make-up. Her face was so innocent, but that made her even more beautiful.

'You are so beautiful…' I said truthfully, because that's the fact. She gasped when she saw me. Her eyes looked everywhere, to find where the voice come from, I guessed. Then she spotted me. She slowly walked toward me.

'Thank you… I guess,' she replied. She mumbled the last two words with a very low voice, like hoping I didn't hear it. Unfortunately for her, I did.

'Ready to go?' I asked. She raised her eyebrows.

'And… where are we exactly going to?' she asked. I took her hand and kissed it. She would think I wanted to make the impression of gentleman. The truth? I did it because I couldn't help to control myself. I wanted to hug her and kiss her, but she wouldn't give any tolerant for that. Beside, I just apologized to her and promised her I'd behave. I have to control myself.

'You'll see… follow me, my lady,' I bowed a little to her. She blushed. Her blush was really beautiful. I led her to the hotel's lobby, where my Volvo already waited for us. A person from the valet service handed me the key, then winked to Bella. I was going to give him a tip, but looked at what he did, I cancelled it. I gave the valet worker my death glare and I growled at him. He quickly turned away and did what he had to do. Wait, was that jealousy? I had never felt it before.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Bella's hand. I felt a sudden electrical shock in place where my skin contacted with hers.

'Calm down, Edward.' she commanded, and I did. She was going to take her hand from my shoulder, but I grabbed it before she could take her hand off of my shoulder.

**BPOV**

I never saw Edward like that before. That mad. He even growled. I put my hand on his shoulder, hoping that it could calm him.

'Calm down, Edward," I said, hoped that he would. I felt his shoulder started to relax. When I put my hand on his shoulder, I felt a sudden electrical shock, and I was wondering if he could feel it too. I was going to take back my hand, but he grabbed it, and took my hand in his. He opened the door for me and I slid in.

We drove in silence. I wonder why we are always in silence while we are driving. We parked somewhere; it was too dark to see what's outside. We got out from the car and he took my hand in his, and led me into the forest. Imagineing the forest already made me shiver. With my clumsiness, plus the ground condition and the high heels, thanks to Alice, I already knew I would trip on the way. I accidently squeezed Edward's hand. He looked at me and he understood. He pulled me closer and put his arm around my waist. I didn't know why, but I felt safe in his strong arm. He led me trough the dark forest. There was stream of light in front of us, and it got brighter as we came closer. He stopped and I gasped.

There was a meadow, a very beautiful meadow. Lights were everywhere, and also candles. I looked up at Edward, he smiled at me.

'What do you think? I know it's not a fancy restaurant or something like that, but maybe you'll...' he trailed.

'It's perfect.' I cut him off. He gave me a crooked smile and led me to the center of the meadow where a picnic table stood, with food on it, waited for us. He pulled the chair for me, and I sat. He sat across me.

'So… let's have our dinner,' he said. The dinner was simple but wonderful. We had Italian and I loved it. We had mushroom ravioli as dinner. I wondered if he knew I liked mushroom ravioli or it was just an accident he chose it.

'I don't know if you'll like it or not. I bought it in an Italian restaurant that I usually eat in and they have very good ravioli.' he said in low voice. I was half done with my ravioli.

'Yes, Edward, thank you. I love it. Did you plan all of this? What is this all for?' I said.

'Bella… you see, I already made a mistake to you and I wanted to apologize, badly.' he murmured.

'Edward, you've apologized. In the car, remember?' I said.

'I know, Bella, I know… but, it's just…not enough. What I did to you, it's was a huge mistake.' he stared at me.

'You didn't do anything to me. What you did, you did it to other girls. You've never done it. Well, almost, because you had asked me out, but I cancelled it because I found out and we hadn't been out yet. And now, you've apologized. So you didn't do anything to me.' I told him.

'Technically, yes, I didn't do anything to you. But, I hurt your feeling. I made a bad impression of myself and I want to make up with you.' he said. We continued to eat. He finished before I did. I caught him starring at me while he waited for me to finish my dinner.

'What?' I asked, curious why's he starring at me.

'Umm… it's nothing. How about twenty questions?' he asked.

'Alright…"

"Ladies first?' he asked. I shook my head.

'Fine. Why are you moving to Forks?' he asked.

'Well, my mother, Renée, divorced with Charlie when I was around 5. She remarried again last year. Her new husband is Phil Dwyer. He's travelling a lot. Renée didn't travel with him because she couldn't leave me alone, since I'm still underage, and I couldn't go with them either. So, I decided to stay with Charlie, so Renée can spend time with Phil.' I told him.

'Oh…' that's all he just said.

'What?' I asked him.

'But you're unhappy…' he took my hand and continued, 'you do it for your mother, not for yourself.'

'I know, but that's my decision and I don't regret it. Listen, please, if I didn't move here, I wouldn't meet you guys, although I hate the weather. So, it's not so much big deal,' I said. I wasn't comfortable talking about this, and he seemed to understand. Our hands still linked. He stood up and led me to a big tree. He sat on the grass under the tree and I did too.

He asked me some little details about me, and I did the same in return. Now I knew that his full name was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, his birthday was on June 20th, his favorite color was blue and he played the piano. After he had done with the 20 questions, we just sat there, enjoying the silence.

'I guess I still have a question left.' I said.

'You're right… go on, what's your question?' he said.

'Let me think about it.' I told him.

After a few minutes of thinking in silence, I knew what I was going to ask.

'Edward, how did you find this place?' I asked.

'Well, Alice went shopping, and I got bored. So I left and driving around until I found the forest. I was curious so I went trough the forest 'till I found this meadow. I usually come here to think, to enjoy the silence, the peace, an of course, to avoid Alice,' he added jokingly.

'Maybe I should come with you if Alice kidnaps me to shopping next time.' I said.

'I doubt that. Alice won't let you escape, you know.' he told me.

We sat there in silence again for who knows how long until I drifted into a peaceful sleep. For the first time in my life, I dreamt about Edward Cullen.

* * *

**I am BACK!!!!! I wanted to sorry if last chapter (chapter 10) a little bit screwed with the language because I didn't use beta reader. But now I'm back using beta reader again! hope you guys could enjoy it. Please, please, please, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Finn  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Answer For The Mystery

**A/N  
I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know it took a while for me to update. I'm sorry. But I just not in mood for writing, although there were a LOT of idea popped up in my head, and that made me confused pretty much. I don't know how long it will take for the next update, because I will be out for holiday, with limited internet connections (thank you very much that someone was smart enough to invite something called as laptop or notebook), I really don't know when my next update will be, but I will keep writing during the holiday. I wish everyone Merry Christmas 2008 and Happy New Year 2009. Happy Holiday!**

**Finn  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Answer For The Mystery**

**EPOV**

Bella had fallen asleep next to me. Maybe she was tired of all the shopping. Maybe she was comfortable with all of this, the silence, until she fell asleep. But I knew one thing. Watching Bella fall asleep was my own little heaven. Her face was so beautiful, so innocent. It was complete bliss for me. She stirred and her head landed on my chest. I was shocked and froze for a second, but quickly recovered. Instinctively I wrapped my hand around her. She fitted in my arm, like she really belonged there.

'Edward.' she said. I froze again. This time I didn't recover quickly. I thought she was awake. But her eyes still shut.

'Edward.' she said again. I recovered. She talked in her sleep. The feelings in my heart mixed up. I was happy, bliss. At the same time I was also afraid, and I didn't know why. She dreamt about me, the jerk. She hated me because my behavior with girls. Now she dreamt about me. I, Edward Cullen, was dreamt by Isabella Swan.

'Don't,' she said. 'No, no, no. Don't leave… I'll try to trust you, let me trust you.'

I really froze. What did she mean?

I did something that I had done a lot this week. Something that Jasper told me to do, and I did it because I needed it. I needed to know the answers. I thought. I thought about all of this. I thought about Bella, how I treated her, how she treated me. And the mystery of my own, how was my feeling for her. Was I falling for her? Did I have feelings for her? I really needed the answers of my own mysteries.

'Don't go, please, don't-,' she stirred again. She didn't look peaceful anymore. Instead of peaceful, she looked… I don't know… worried?

'Shh… Its okay, Bella, I'm here, I won't leave you.' I whispered. She stopped stirring.

'Alice, stop it. Enough, No more, please.' she begged now. I chuckled. She had to dream about Alice and her crazy shopping. Slowly I stood up, make sure she didn't awake, and then I carried her to my car. I put her on the seat, made sure she is comfortable. I buckled her and close the door. When I sat on the driver's seat, she leaned her head on the window. I smiled and drove to the hotel.

* * *

We arrived at the hotel parking lot. I parked there and looked at Bella. Should I wake her up? And which one is her room? Well, we booked 3 rooms, like usual. Usually, Jasper and Alice shared a room, Rose and Emmett, and it meant I had a room for myself. But this time, we had Bella with us. How was the room arrangement supposed to be? Alice's text answered it.

_Ed, I share room w/ Jazz n Em w/Rose, so u gonna be w/ Bella, k? I've put her things in ur room. Al. _

I replied her.

_Al, r u insane?Me n Bella? _

She replied back.

_Yeah, u n Bella.B nice 2 her!_

I sighed. There's no use to debate Alice, and probably they were doing something that, ew, I didn't want to know. I decided not to wake her, since she was looking so tired. I carried her up to my room and put her on the bed. I found her bag in the corner of the room. I would take the couch. I didn't know if she would appreciate it if I slept in the bed with her. I dug in the wardrobe and found an extra blanket. I also grabbed a pillow from the bed and put it on the couch. I covered her with the blanket. I smiled at the idea of tucking her. My cell phone rang again. Another text from Alice.

_if u r being a jerk 2 her i swear i'll rip u into pieces n burn u into ashes!_

I laughed. Typical Alice.

'Sweet dreams.' I whispered in Bella's ear before I drifted to sleep on the couch.

* * *

Damn. My back hurt because I slept on the couch. I sat up and stretched my back and my eyes caught something on the corner of the room. Bella sat there, she pulled her knee up to her chest, sobbing. Her arms wrapped around her knees.

I hurried come over her. I bent down so my eyes met hers. She was crying. Bella was crying. I shook her gently.

'Bella, what's wrong?' I asked. She shook her heads. I pulled her until she stood and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned onto my chest and started to sob again.

'Bella, its okay... Just tell me, please. You had a nightmare, didn't you?' she nodded. I kept rocking her back and forth until she stopped sobbing. Then I tucked her and kissed her forehead. I was going to go back to the couch when she grabbed my wrist.

'Don't go, please, don't leave me.' she pleaded.

'Shh... Bella, I won't leave you. I'm here. I'll sleep on the couch, okay?' I tried to sooth her.

'No, don't go anywhere. I'm too scared.' she started sobbing again.

'Shh... Bella, I'm here,' I tried to sooth her again. I laid next to her on the bed, wrapped my arms around her. She sobbed onto my chest. I drew soothing circle on her back until she calmed and drifted asleep.

Then something hit me. Something that I thought so much. The answer of my question, my own mystery.

Yes, I like her.

* * *

**Review, please. I really don't expect much Christmas Gifts. Your Reviews will be very nice Christmas Gifts for me. lol. **


	13. Chapter 13: Dream and Past

**I am BACK!!! First, I want to wish (late) Happy New Year 2009 to all of you, A year had passed and now a new year has waited, and I wish this year might become a good year to all of us. **

**I got several reviews that interested. First, about the Grammar. I knew the Grammar is terrible. I'M SORRY! English isn't my native language. My native language is Indonesian. That explained why my grammar is far from perfect. I use beta reader, though, since chapter 9. Thank you so much to _werewolvesrock_, the beta reader for this story. Next, update. I knew a lot of you want soon update, but, hey, i can't promise that. I also have school to do and, trust me, there are LOTS of assignment to do, thanks to my teachers, and my time to write is limited (Altough I write during lesson, being a naughty girl I am and I do that when the lesson is boring =p). And sometime, I get stuck with idea, so if you guys have any idea about this story, feel free to PM me or Review. I promise that any idea will be appriciated and it will be really helpful. Reviews also will be very VERY appreciated. **

**One more thing, feel free to PM me or Review for any question about this story. I'll try to make sure your question(s) is answered. **

**ENJOY!**

**Love,  
Finn. **

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Dream and Past**

**BPOV**

'_Bella, maybe I should go…' Edward said._

'_Edward,' I chocked out. I shook my head._

'_But, Bella… you won't let yourself trust me,' he pointed. I shook my head._

_I whispered. I didn't think I could say it more than a whisper, 'Edward, don't leave, please. Let me trust you. I'll try to trust you.' _

_I felt my body started shaking. I was really afraid he would leave me. Suddenly he hugged me and said, 'Shh… Bella, I'm here.'_

The pictures changed.

'_Come on, Bella! You are so slow! You know, if you keep that slow, you won't get any good clothes for yourself!' Alice shrieked.  
_

'_Ugh, Alice, enough, please, no more shopping!' I pleaded._

Then it's black, dark. The pictures had stopped, gone. They were just dreams. My sleep continued in peace. It's just blank, no dreams, until one came up again.

_Jacob was there. He smirked to me and came closer._

'_Don't you dare go anywhere near me!' I yelled. His smirk grew wide. He ignored my warning and came closer. _

'_Oh come on, Bella. Why? You're afraid of me, aren't you, huh? You're afraid it will happen again? The truth is, you still want me, don't you? You know that. We both do. Do you know why I did that to you? Because, let's see, you're weak. You never have fun. You're such a coward, a chicken. You listen to me? Edward will leave you. Your friends, The Cullens, will leave you. Why would someone like Edward be with you while he could get something or someone better? You will be alone again in no time. Your mom already left you for Phil. She loves Phil more than you. And then…'_

'_STOP IT! STOP!!!' _

I woke up in the darkness. The room surround me wasn't familiar. I breathed heavily. Where the hell was I? I decided to sit at the corner of the room.

Then I remembered my dream. Jacob was back. He left me because I never had fun. I was too innocent for him. And he said I was weak. And everyone would leave me because of that. No one wanted to be with the weak and innocent one.

I also remembered my days back in Phoenix. Jacob was the popular one, although he just moved when we're in 8th grade. Every girl in the school wanted to date him. Being Jacob's girlfriend surely made you popular and known by everyone. But at the same time, you might be everyone's enemy, specially the girls, because you were dating Jacob Black.

And me? Don't ask. I was the unpopular one there. No one would really be my friend. I was just like a background for them. They did not even really talk to me. They just talked if there's anything necessary. I wasted my time with study and read books. That's why I took advance class in Phoenix. I really didn't have many activities to waste my time. Anyway, one day, the teacher made me and Jacob be partners for a project. From there I figured out that Jacob and I were born and raised in Forks. We got along together for a couple of weeks until he came up with the question 'Will you be my girlfriend?' At first, I was never interested to be in a relationship with someone. But, I thought, why not?

After 2 months, I found out Jacob kissed another girl in the parking lot. Then 3 days later, I found out that he asked me to be his girlfriend because of a bet. How pathetic it was.

Damn. What Jacob said in my dream might be right.

I started to sob. Yeah, I was alone. Renée was with Phil, and she was happy. They were happy, especially without me now, because they finally could find times alone without me bugging them. And Charlie. Charlie was unique. It seemed that he focused on his job so much. Job had been his family while Renée and I weren't around him. Now I was back to live with him. The Cullens might talk to me because I was new and they felt sorry for me I knew no one in this little town. They might like me, but in the end, they would be bored of me and leave me. And Edward, he was always surrounded by girls. He promised to behave, yeah, but who knows how long he would behave? He would leave me because he wouldn't like to be with me. Maybe we got along together fine now.

The last thing of my thought really bugged me. Edward. How was my feeling for him? I remembered tonight, in the meadow. How he really begged for my sorry with that beautiful dinner. How he, at first, was a jerk and now he became nice.

I felt someone shook me. In front of me, Edward was looking at me.

'Bella, what's wrong?' He asked. I shook my head. He pulled me until I stood and he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned onto his chest and started to sob again.

'Bella, its okay... Just tell me, please. You had a nightmare, didn't you?' I nodded. I can't trust my voice right now. He kept rocking me back and forth until I stopped sobbing. His shirt was wet with salt water from my eyes. He tucked me and kissed my forehead. He was going to go back to the couch when I grabbed his wrist.

'Don't go, please, don't leave me.' she pleaded. Jeez, what's in my head? What did I think? Maybe I wasn't thinking. My brain might not work properly.

'Shh... Bella, I won't leave you. I'm here. I'll sleep on the couch, okay?' He tried to sooth me.

'No, don't go anywhere. I'm too scared.' I started sobbing again. What the hell was wrong with me?

'Shh... Bella, I'm here,' He tried to sooth me again. He laid himself next to me on the bed, wrapped his arms around me again. I sobbed onto his chest. He drew soothing circle on my back until I calmed and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Please, Please, please, REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14: Realize

**a/n : hello, i'm back with new chapter. i knew i haven't been updating for a while, but i'm very busy. i wanted to wish everyone a very late happy Lunar New Year (I celebrate it. I'm an Indonesian-Chinese) an early happy valentine day. hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Realize**

**BPOV**

This was heaven. This was bliss.

I felt safe here, I felt comfortable. It's doesn't hurt here. But I knew it's just a dream. It was too good to be true.

I didn't want to open my eyes, because I knew if I opened my eyes I would see bad pictures, my nightmare. Here, right now, with my eyes closed, I could feel comfortable and safe. Why would I want something bad when I could get something good instead?

But dreams were always good. And reality…. It could be good and bad, but at least it's _real_. Dream was just an imagination; it could be real or not.

I need to go back to reality, where everything was real. I needed to open my eyes. Damn it, eyes! Open up!

Slowly my eyes opened. It was a blur at first, but slowly it became clearer.

I was in a large room. Looking at the room, it had to be a hotel room. How could I be here?

Something heavy was put around my waist, held me. Warm air – no, breathe – tickled my ears. Something hard against my back – something like stone – and it's moving slowly. I turned around and see someone's chest, a man's chest. I looked up. And what I saw is an angel, the angel in my dream. The bronze-haired angel. Then I realized he's not an angel, my angel. He's Edward.

Edward Cullen.

And then everything fell into the place.

What I remembered last time before I fell into the dream was him. I was in a meadow with him. Oh, yeah, the dinner. I also remembered he was in my dream. I felt my cheek warm. So he carried me from the meadow to here… I also remembered I cried onto him last night, because of that dream. I looked up again and I saw his emerald green eyes opened as he looked at me.

Oh. My. God.

* * *

**EPOV**

I felt Bella shifted in my arms. I slowly opened my eyes. She looked up and I smiled at her. She blushed. Oh my… her blush is so beautiful.

'Good morning,' I told her.

'Err… good morning to you too,' she chocked down. She looked down at my arms that still wrapped around her. I felt my cheeks became a little bit warm. I swear I had to be blushing, even if it's just a slight blush. Quickly, I released her from my arms.

'Err… do you want to use the bathroom first?' I asked.

'Yes, I do, please. Thank you,' she answered.

**

* * *

BPOV**

What's going on out there? Me, in Edward's arms. He held me like that since I woke up because of that damn dream. His arms were so warm, so comfortable…

Oh, damn it, Bella! Stop it! What the hell did you think about? I mean, come on, this was Edward Cullen we talked about. He was the most popular boy at school, and maybe in Forks. All the girls were crazy about him – except me and his sisters – and they liked to become sluts to capture his heart. Well, not all girls, but still… And he's the jerk. He went out with girls and such. He's a heart breaker. He's already captured a lot of girls' hearts.

But he'd promised to behave. He'd proved that he also could be a gentleman, not just a jerk.

Damn. Now me too. I was also crazy about him. But I won't become a slut, I swear I won't. For heaven's sake why would I?

You know what? Edward had captured a lot of girls' hearts. And it also included my heart.

Edward Cullen had captured my heart.

* * *

When I came out from the bathroom, Edward already changed. Next to him was Alice and she had such a huge goofy grin on her face. Her smile even wider when she saw me.

'Bella!' she chirped and dance towards me. Rosalie came in.

'You,' Rosalie pointed at Edward, 'Out,' she mentioned the door.

'What? Did I do something wrong?' he asked in confuse.

'Oh, just get out,' Alice said. She drag him and pushed him out of the room. Rose and Alice sat on the bed.

'Sit,' Alice ordered. I sat on the bed.

'Now spill,' she ordered again. Oh no. Here we go.

'Spill what?' I asked innocently, pretended that I didn't know what they're talking about.

'Duh, the details.' Rose said, 'Last night. With Edward. We want details. And don't pretend you don't know anything.' Ok. Shoot.

'Oh that,' I said.

'Ok. Spill,' Alice commanded.

'Well, he brought me to a meadow, we had dinner there and talked a bit, then we went back to the hotel.'

'That's it? I said, we want _details_.' Rose said, stressing at the word _details_.

'What? Do you expect more?' I asked, using my innocent style, again.

'Absolutely,' Alice said. Ugh, I guessed I would never be able to keep any secrets from them. Of course there were more things happened last night. Better keep it for myself than embarrassed myself in front of people, right? And, although they were my friends – or my best friends, I could say – these people were Edward's step sisters, for crying out loud!

'You want to keep it a secret, don't you? Fine. But we still want to know.' Rose finally said. Oh, thank you Rosalie!!!

'And _soon_,' Alice added. She really made me gulped. 'Ok, now it's time for the 2nd day of shopping!' I groaned.

'Can I skip it?' I asked hopefully, although I knew only magic and wonders could make that happened.

'ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Don't you ever, I repeated, _ever_, dare do that!' Alice shrieked.

Oh boy….

**

* * *

EPOV**

Slam!

After Alice shut the door, Emmett and Jasper already waited for me. They had wide grin on their faces.

'What?' I demanded. Suddenly, they grabbed me from both sides and dragged me to Jasper's room.

'Dude! _Little Eddie _find a chick!' Emmett boomed.

'Spit it out, man. He found _a lot_ of chicks at school. But I bet he found the _special one_ here.' Jasper said.

'What?!' I exclaimed. _Special one?_

'Come on, Eddie, admit it. We know you like her,' I gulped. Emmett smirked and continued, 'Just from that look we know.'

'Stop calling me Eddie and who's the girl we're talking about?' I felt my palms sweated in my fists. Damn.

'Bella of course! Who else? So, what happened last night?' Jasper asked.

'Nothing,' I lied. Well, something happened and I felt it's a private thing and I minded to share it.

'Nothing?! You spent a fucking whole night with a girl, even shared a freaking good room, and NOTHING happened? Ouch… what a waste!' Emmett said.

'So… you like the chief's daughter, huh?' Jasper grinned like a fool.

'Pardon me?' I asked.

'You like Bella Swan,' Jasper repeated.

'Me?!' I exclaimed.

'Come on, little bro… just answer it. Yes or no?' Emmett demanded.

'Yes,' I whispered.

'Say it louder, Eddie, I can't hear you,' he teased. Sure he could hear me, he just teased me to embarrass me.

'YES! I LIKE HER AND STOP CALLING ME EDDIE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?' I practically yelled at them.

'Did I just hear someone yell?' Alice asked. I gasped. How could she come here, with Rose and… Bella! Oh my… did she hear me? Did she hear what I just said? Oh my…

**

* * *

BPOV**

'… AND STOP CALLING ME EDDIE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?' I heard someone yelled. Alice opened the door to her room and came in.

'Did I just hear someone yell?' Alice asked. Edward gasped. He really was shocked to hear Alice. Emmet and Jasper burst into laughter.

'Yes, Alice. Don't worry, your ears still function very well,' Emmett answered.

'Ok, boys… we're going to shop again,' Alice declared. The boys groaned, and I got along with them. And you know what? That made Alice tensed and yelled, 'Come on! I don't want to hear any complaints _at all_. We want to go shopping, and I know you'll enjoy it!'

But I didn't want to go, and I highly doubt I'll enjoy it.

'Oh, Bella, it's just your mind. You know with your heart you want to go and you'll love it. Don't let your mind fool your heart, Bella. Follow your heart.' Alice babbled.

'Alice! How do you know?! Are you a mind reader or what?' I asked. I swear I just said that I didn't want to go in my mind!

'Well, Bella, if you asked about a mind reader, it's Edward, not Alice. And beside, you muttered it,' Rosalie explained. I really blushed for two reasons. First, I muttered something that I only wanted to keep in mind. And second, she mentioned _Edward. _

'So… now get ready! I'll wait for you in 5. Now go!' Alice said.

Argh.

* * *

**Please Review. **

**Finn  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Escape from Reality

**Alright.. so.. like I promised before, I changed this chapter to the beta-ed version. This chapter is already edited. Like always, Thanks to my beta, werewolvesrock. **

**Finn**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15 – Escape from Reality

**EPOV**

You know, they said people need time to escape from reality. Right now, I really needed to escape from Alice and her mad shopping time, reality, and… her.

Having siblings, like Emmett and Jasper as brothers – adoptive brothers – and Rosalie and Alice as adoptive sisters, was a great thing. I loved being with them, with their uniqueness and personality, but I also needed my time alone.

I was lost in my own thought until my phone rang. The caller id was Alice.

'Hello, Alice,' I greeted her.

'Edward, hell, where are you?' Alice demanded.

'I'm still in my room. Really, Alice, can you be patient a little bit? You are so impatient about shopping,' I complained. I said that in the matter of fact. She's very eager about shopping.

'Shut up, you stupid moron! It's not about the shopping!' Alice spat, 'Is Bella with you?'

'Nope. She's with you, isn't she?' I was getting confused. Bella was with Alice and Rosalie.

'No,' Alice whispered. I froze.

'Alice, what do you mean?' I asked.

'She's gone,' Alice whispered again.

'Where are you?' I asked.

'In the lobby,' she answered.

'Wait there. I'll be right there.' and with that, I hung up.

* * *

When I arrived, Alice was sobbing onto Jasper's chest. His arms were around her, tried to give her the wave of calm. Rosalie's pacing around and Emmett sat on a chair, elbows on knees, looked frustrated. I came to Alice, grab her shoulder and shook her.

'Alice, how could she be gone?' I demanded.

'Hey, slow down, bro!' Jasper warned me. I didn't care. What I cared now was Bella. And she'd gone.

'I don't know. While we're waiting for you, she went to bathroom. She'd been there for long. I called her, but her cell phone was off. When I checked in the bathroom, she was nowhere to be found.' she sniffled. I hugged my little sister. She's very shocked with what just happened.

'Does anyone have any idea where she's gone? Or why?' I asked. The five of them shook their head.

'She barely knew this town…,' Rosalie whispered.

'We must find her. We are responsible of her.' Jasper stated.

'But where has she gone?' Emmett asked. He sounded very serious, something that rarely happened to Emmett, except there's something that he's very concerned, and sure he's so concerned about this.

'Look, Jasper's right. We can't just sit here and wait. I'm gonna go and find her,' I pointed out.

'Yeah, me too. Jasper and I are going to look around the mall,' Alice said.

'We'll look through the hotel,' Rosalie said. Emmett nodded.

'So it left me to look around the city,' I said. They all nodded and we went to our separate ways to find Bella. I ran to the basement to my car. On the way there I tried to call her cell phone.

'Hey, you've reached Bella Swan. Just leave your message after the tone…,' I heard Bella's voice.

'Shit!' I cursed as I hung up immediately. Hearing her voice was such a relief, it made me happy just to hear her voice. But, it also made my worry worse because that made the fact she's gone more real. I felt I needed to leave her a message. Just so she knew that I looked for her, worried about her. I dialed her cell phone again. It was connected now and I waited her to pick up or hear her recorded voice again. Part of me hoped she'd answer it but there's a little part of me hoped she wouldn't answer it. I didn't know why. And that little part won. She didn't answer. I quickly left a message.

'Bella, where are you? Please, please call me soon and tell me where you me are. You are making me freaking worrying now. I'm looking for you now. Please, tell me,' I said and hung up. Then I just got into the car and drive. I didn't think where I went to.

I couldn't think anymore. All that I had in my mind were Bella, Bella, and Bella. How to find her and why had she gone. Was I part of the reason she'd gone? I meant the moment we had this morning was quiet embarrassing for me, although I enjoyed it. Did I go too forward? She might be thinking that I already moved too forward or what. But hey, I couldn't help it, after the meadow, the nightmare…

The meadow.

That's it! The meadow! Where else had she gone here, except the mall and the meadow?

I made a sharp u-turn. I didn't care that people yelled and cursed me. I didn't care people honked at me because of my sudden action. Hell, I didn't even care if the police caught me and give me a ticket. What I cared about right now is only Bella.

When I arrived at the meadow, I hurried got out from the car, eager to find her. The beauty of the meadow always amazed me whenever I came here. But now wasn't the time to be amazed. It's time to find Bella.

I heard sobs. The sobs came from the tree. There she was, under the tree where we sat last night. She looked so hurt. Relief hit me, that I'd found her.

'Bella, Bella!' I called her. She stood up. I ran to her and hugged her tight, like if I didn't, if I let her go, she'd go.

'I'm sorry,' she sobbed. She repeated it over and over again. I just held her while she's muttering her apologize. She started to ruin my shirt with her saltwater tears. Like I cared about that. She could ruin as many shirts that I had as she wanted.

Finally she calmed down, but her body still shaking. I asked her, 'Hey, it is okay. I'm here. What's wrong? What are you sorry for?'

'Nothing, it's nothing you should worry about. It's just… my problem. I don't want to bothering you with my problem. You don't need to worry about it,' she answered. She looked down to the ground.

'Bella, look at me,' I demanded her. She looked up and I continued, 'Sometimes, there are things – problems – that we can't solve alone. Some problems, we need to share it with people, or someone, at least. We always need help from someone, because we live in this world together, we're not living alone. So, would you share it to me? Would you let me help you?'

'But I don't want to be bothering you.' she mumbled. That's one more thing that I loved about her added to my list. She's so independent. She tried to solve her problems by herself. She didn't want to bother others with her problems. But I didn't mind about it. She could bother me anytime.

'I insist,' I told her. She got out of my embrace and sat under the tree. I sat next to her.

'It's my mom… what did Alice say to you? What's her story about my escape?' she asked.

'She said that you went to the bathroom for a long time. She tried to reach your cell phone but it's off. When she went there to look for you, you'd left.' I explained to her. She nodded and I asked again, 'what's the matter with your mom and your escape? Honestly, I didn't see the connection there. What's the connection?'

'I'm getting there,' she said, 'well, when I was in the bathroom, I was called by a hospital in Phoenix. Renée and Phil had a car accident, hit by a drunk driver. Both needed surgery. Phil is going to survive, but Renée… her surgery was, let's say, success… but, during the surgery this morning, she went into coma, but she's alive.' Silent tears started to form in her eyes and I wiped it.

'I'm so sorry,' I said.

'No… I'm the one who should apologizing. I'm already bothering you with my problem,' I tried to argue with that statement but she silenced me with her look. 'I'm also the one who ran away until you must look for me,' she said, 'You know, maybe I'm gonna go to Phoenix for a while. Take care of Renée and Phil. I mean, if it's not me, who else will take care of them?'

'When will you leave?' I asked in whispers.

'I don't know,' she whispered back, 'As soon as possible. Not this weekend, of course. I've done enough damage to ruined your weekend; I don't need to ruin it anymore. Probably next week. I need to clear it with school, and I'll need to look for ticket.'

'But, how about school?' I asked.

'I don't know. Like I've said, I need to clear it with the teachers, about the school works, tests…' she answered.

'When will you come back?' I asked again. She didn't answer it for a while.

'I don't...,' she started to answer right away when my cell phone rang. Alice called.

'Hello, Alice,' I greeted her.

'I can' found her anywhere! I tried to look at the mall, but she's nowhere to found. We also looked around the mall, but she's still unseen. Rose and Emmett still can't find her, and they…' Alice babbled.

'Alice!' I interrupted her.

'What?!' she spat.

'Relax, Alice, I've found her. We're going back to the hotel right now,' I told her.

'Oh My God!' Alice screamed, 'JAZZY! Edward's found her! Ok, we're going back to hotel right now. Where did you find her? Why has she gone? How is she doing?'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Chill, Alice, one at a time. How about if I tell you all later at hotel? So, I don't need to do repetition. Oh, can you also tell Rosalie and Emmett? Tell them I've found her,'

'Yeah, sure. I'll see you soon,' she hung up. Bella looked at me questionably. I sighed.

Never get Alice waiting when she's anxious about something. Come on.' I started to walk when she grabbed my wrist.

'What?' I asked her.

'Can you do me a favor?' she asked.

'Shoot,' I answered her and nodded, telling her to go on. She took a deep breath and started to speak.

'I know Alice is dying to know what's going on. But please, don't tell her or the others my problem. I don't want to bother them, and I don't think I'm ready to tell them yet. Just make it between you and me.' she said. Of course I understood about that. Don't want to bother them. Yeah, so Bella.

'Sure,' I agreed with her, 'Now come on let's go. They are waiting for us.'

And so we walked away from the meadow, back to the hotel.

* * *

'Bella!' Alice squealed right when we appeared at the hotel lobby. She ran and hugged Bella. Surprisingly, she sobbed right there and then,

'Don't ever make me worry like that again,' she growled, 'Ran away! In a place that you barely know! How is it if something happened to you?!'

'Sorry, _mom_,' Bella teased. Everyone took their turns to hug her and told her how she had made them worried.

'You know what? I don't think that I'm in the mood for shopping right now.' Alice stated and that really made us turned into shock. I felt my eyes went wide. Jasper froze, Emmett's jaw dropped, and Rosalie gasped. Bella's eyes lightened up, but she also confused with the four of us shocked.

'What? Why are you all shocked like that? It's normal for someone to be not in mood for shopping, isn't it?' Bella asked.

'Not for Alice,' I answered her.

'Well, you see, Alice has a kind of addiction with shopping.' Rosalie started.

'And once she gets the chance to shop, she won't stop,' Jasper finished. Alice smacked his arm and he chuckled. 'Sorry, babe,' he said.

'Anyway, for your information, _Bellsie_,' Emmett said, I had to chuckle at this because I swore I heard Bella growled. Wow, that girl could be scary too. Emmett continued, 'This is the first time Alice ever said that she's not in mood for shopping.'

'Really?' Bella asked.

'Yep,' I answered her, 'So, what are we doing now?'

'Let's go home,' Jasper said.

'Yeah, there must be _lot _things to do at home,' Alice pointed out.

'Come on! Let's get packing and hit our ass off the road!' Emmett said, made him earned a smack from Rosalie.

'Language, Emmett,' Rose warned him. Bella and I laughed at them and absent mindedly I took her hand. God, how long have I dreamed to hold her hand? Now it's happened and seems that she didn't mind. We walked to our room.

'So, we're going home, huh?' I asked.

'Yup. You know, it's good to be going home. Charlie will be shocked seeing I'm home early. Lucky you've lot things to do at your house, I don't have anything to do at home. Just reading, cooking, cleaning…,' she muttered.

'Who said you're going home to your house?' I asked her.

'Huh? You said we're going home?' she pointed out.

'Yes, but you're going to spend _all_ of your time this weekend with us, remember?' I told her. She nodded and I continued, 'and so, you'll spend the rest of this weekend with us at our house.'

'So, let's say, you guys hold my hostage?' she teased.

'Definitely,' I teased back.

We continued packing while we teased and laughed at each other. We kept like that until we went down to check out and met the others, and then we're going home.

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: Brilliant Idea

**A/N: I knew I haven't updated like forever. I'm really sorry for that. I'd been focusing myself for school, and I had to re-write this chapter for several times until this chapter's _really done. _Someone even asked me in a review if I will continue this story or not, and the answer is, yes I will.**

**I also made a playlist for this story. I put the link in my profile, but just in case, here's the link:**

**http://tinyurl(dot)com/nszhtb**

**And follow me on twitter! my username is ****CaptFinn**** (link to my twitter also in profile)**

**This chapter has been edited. **

**Finn.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16 – Brilliant Idea**

**EPOV**

All the way home, Bella was very quiet. I understood why. Clearly she loved her mother, so this must be hard for her. She leaned against the window, looking alongside the road. This time, I was going to support her, be there for her. She shouldn't go through this alone. If she needed someone, I'd be there for her.

Yes, for her.

Since I realized my feeling for Bella, I already swore with myself that I'd be a better person. I swore, that I'd make her see the real me. Someone that hiding behind all the masks I'd put on these years. Someone my mother, my real mother, taught me to be. Someone Esme hoped her children would be. Someone my biological father and Carlisle would be proud of.

The truth was she didn't deserve me, but I couldn't stay away from her anymore.

I looked at her. She was the one that made my real identity come out. Yes, I was willing to give everything only for her.

"What are you thinking of?" Bella asked me.

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking, Edward? You just… look so tense," she said.

"Everything at the same time. How about You?" I answered.

"I don't know what to think anymore…" she answered.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," I told her.

"I hope so," she told back.

It had to be hard for her, moving all away from Forks to here, for her mother. And it hadn't been a week, but she already got a bad news from her mother. She told me her mother wanted to go around with her new husband, and yet, she was reluctant to be away from her daughter. They had to have a really close relationship.

The rest of the way home remained in silent. Bella fell asleep. I caressed her cheek with the back of my hand. I hoped I could wipe her worries and her problems away with my hand. She didn't deserve this. She deserved things better.

She deserved _someone_ better. A lot better than whom I am.

I watched the sun began to set. It was twilight, my favorite part of the day. It meant the ending of another day. Night was ready to come. Not to haunt. It was just the beginning of the night.

"mom.." Bella whispered quietly in her sleep.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Wake up, sleeping beauty..."

"hmm… go away," I replied.

"You know, Bella, I'd rather wake up in 10 seconds before something happened." said a velvety voice.

10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2… 1….

"WAKEY, WAKEY, BELLA!!!!!" boomed someone. Okay, not someone. 2 persons. A booming voice and a high pitched squeal. Jeez… what a _nice_ way to wake up.

"What?" I spat and I opened my eyes. There I saw Emmett's goofy face and Alice's annoying face. They grinned.

"Come on, wake up! We just arrived," Rosalie told me. I looked around. The place wasn't familiar.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Home, silly. Where do you think we are?" Alice beamed.

"Home?" I asked again. I'd never known there were a lot of cars in my house.

"Well, not your home. It's our house. Come on, let's come inside. Unless you want to spend the rest of your day here at the garage, that I'm sure you don't." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right," I said. Alice skipped inside while the boys gathered our things. I went to take my things but Jasper stopped me.

"Just go inside, Bella. We've got it," Jasper said.

I came inside the house. IT was still amazeing to me like it was my first time in this house. But, well, this house had never stopped to amaze me.

"Mom? Dad?" Alice called.

"Alice? What's happening? I didn't expect you to come until at least night!" Esme exclaimed.

"Long story, mom… Let's make it short. We went shopping yesterday. Bella and Edward went dating last night. Bella got lost this morning. Edward found Bella. Alice lost her mood for shopping. So, we came home," Emmett explained.

"Alice lost her mood for shopping?" A blond man said. He's really handsome, with his blond hair. He looked like he's in his mid thirties.

"Yeah, dad. It also surprised all of us," Jasper told him.

"Well, it's really surprising, yes. Who's this young lady?" he asked.

"Oh, right. I forgot you haven't met her before, dad. This is Bella. She just moved here to Forks last week. Bella, this is my step father, Carlisle.' Edward introduced us.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Carlisle said.

"Likewise, Mr. Cullen," I replied.

"Honestly, Bella, Mr. Cullen really makes me feel old, like my father. Just call me Carlisle," he told me.

"Right, Carlisle," I said.

"Emmett, you mentioned something about Bella getting lost before. Care to explain what happened?" Esme asked.

"Well…" Emmett started while I also said, "It's just…" But we cut by a phone ringing. My phone. I blushed.

"Sorry, I have to answer this," I apologized and walked to the foyer.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Bella, it's Nurse Kendall, from the hospital in Phoenix," Janice said. Ah, yes. Janice Kendall, the nurse at a hospital in Phoenix. She works in the ER. We both knew each other well since I was a regular visitor on ER.

"Janice, how are you? Long time no see you. I bet you want to inform me about Renée," I tried to say it as calmly as possible.

_Let this be good news… let this be good news…_

"Yes. I'm here to inform you about your mother. She's awake this morning. The doctor has checked her and nothing too much happened. She's going to heal perfectly, nothing to worry about. And Phil is fine. If he keeps healing perfectly like he's doing at this time, the doctor's going to release him tomorrow. Your mother is really mad at me, you know, because I told you about her short-time coma. She demanded to call you, but she needs her rest, so I did it for her." Janice gave me all the rundown of what happened.

_Thank God. Thank you…_

"So, Bella, how's Washington? Already paid any visits to the hospital? Must I send your medical record there?" she joked.

"Amazingly, no, I haven't. Send my love to Renée and Phil, okay?" I said.

"Sure. Hey I have to go. Be good, okay?" she said, "Oh, and if you finally visit the hospital, say hello to Dr. Cullen for me. Bye."

"Bye," I hung up. I went back to the living room.

"Sorry, guys, a call from Phoenix," I told them. Edward gave me a look. I just nodded at him.

"Bella, Edward said you took a walk this morning and got lost," Esme started.

"Yes. I was just wondering around the city, and then I realized I forgot the way back to hotel. So I stayed at a café and Edward found me there," I lied. Well, not all of it lies, but partly.

"You should be more careful, Bella," Carlisle told me.

"Yes, she should. Come on, Bella, I'll show you my room," Alice dragged me upstairs. Rosalie tagged along.

We entered a room where everywhere was _pink. _Yeah, it's really _Alice_. She told me to sit on the king-sized bed. I did like she told.

"We know you're hiding something from us, Bella," Alice threatened me. Trust me, that pixie really could be scary.

"Hiding what?" I asked innocently. Then my cell phone rang. _Saved by the phone,_ I thought. The caller's ID was Renée.

"Sorry guys, I have to answer this," I told them.

"Mom? Are you alright? What happened?" I asked her immediately.

"Bella, relax. I'm okay honey. A little sore, but I'm okay," Renée answered.

"Mom, you know you almost gave me a heart attack! How could that happened? You and Phil should be more careful! How's Phil? I'll be there as soon as I could." I told her.

"Phil is fine. At least he's better than I am," she chuckled, then she spoke seriously again, "What do you mean with 'I'll be there as soon as I can'?"

"I'm gonna go to Phoenix. Taking care of you for a little while until you're _really_ fine," I told her.

"Bella! You don't need to come back here! What happened? Are you homesick? Is everything okay there? Or you really want to come back here and live here again? Last time I checked with Charlie he said you're fine! And you told me you're happy there. You said you even already made friends! And Charlie also told me about the sleepover and shopping trip you have had with your friends this week!" Okay. She spoke to Charlie and he told her about everything? _Great. _

"No mom. Everything's fine and I already feel home here. I can just come back for a little while, to take care of you, and then I'll go back to Forks." I explained to her. She sighed. _Oh boy, this is not good. _

"Isabella," she said sternly. I flinched a little, "Don't you DARE try to come here! What about your school?! Listen, Bella, I'm fine and Phil's also fine. He's going to get out from the hospital tomorrow. He could take care of me. Don't worry too much. And you better take care of _yourself._ You understand that?"

"Yes, mom," I sighed in defeat. What else could I do?

"Oh, and Bella," she said again, "don't you try to fool me. I already told Charlie to not let you go. And if you're still coming here, I'll make sure the hospital wouldn't let you in. I already told Janice that. Oh, I gotta go, honey. Take care of yourself for me, okay? Bye!"

"Mom!" I whined. But too late, she already hung up.

Alice and Rosalie looked at me. Their faces said they wanted an explanation. Apparently, they overheard my conversation with my mother. Finally I caved in. I gave them the rundown of what happened this morning. And I told them everything. Alice gave me a hug.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella," Alice said. Rosalie also gave me a hug.

"You know you could tell us everything, right? You should have told us this morning, instead of running away like that? Maybe we could help you and then we wouldn't need to be paniced!" Rosalie scolded.

"Thanks, guys. I just don't want to burden you. You guys are the best friends I could ask for. I'm glad we could be friends," I told them.

"Oh, we're not just best friends, Bella. We're sisters," Rosalie told her.

"Yeah, you two are sisters, I'm not," I said.

"We're not sisters, _yet_. You know, it's just the matter of time until we're becoming sisters _officially_. But right now, we already see you as our sister," Alice told me sincerely.

"Thanks, girls. You're also already like sisters to me. Just like I feel to Emmett and Jasper as my brother," I told them. They looked at me with an 'aw'. And then Alice smirked. _Uh oh. Something's up._

"What about Edward? Is he also like a brother to you, or…" Alice said and smirked.

"Or what? Alice?" Rose asked her impatiently.

"I knew it! You two are made for each other!" Alice clapped and bounced everywhere. _What a hyper energetic pixie._ We're interrupted by a knock on the door. Jasper was behind the door. He hugged Alice and she calmed down.

"Bella, you might want to come downstairs. Your father's here," he said. _Charlie? What he's doing here?_

I went downstairs and spotted Charlie was there, talking with Carlisle and Esme. His face looked very serious. I cleared my throat, trying to get their attention.

"Ch- Dad? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Err- Bells, have you heard about Renée?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah, Janice called and told me herself. Renée also already called," I answered.

"Janice?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Janice. I mean, Nurse Kendall. She's a nurse in Phoenix hospital's ER. We know each other due to my frequent visits to the ER. She's currently taking care of mom and Phil," I explained, "And she said hello to Dr. Cullen."

"Ah, yes. Janice Kendall," Carlisle said, "She's a good nurse. Unfortunately she had to move to Phoenix, but we still keep in touch. She told me 2 weeks there's an ER frequent visitor in Phoenix moved to Forks. So it's you, Bella?"

"I guess," I answered.

"The nurse that moved 5 years ago? Ah, yes, she's a good nurse indeed," Esme said.

"So, you've known the problem. Listen, I'm going to visit them. I already bought the ticket and such, and maybe I'm gonna be there for a week or so. I'm coming here to tell you that. My flight's going to take off in 2 hours. Is it okay if I leave you alone for a week? If not, I'm gonna cancel it," Charlie explained. I wanted to ask him if I could go to, didn't care what Renée had told me, but he already beat me to it, "And you can'tt come. If Renée has called you, she must have already told you that."

"Yeah, sure. No problem," I answered.

"Bella, are you sure this is no problem?" he asked again.

"Dad," I said, "I can take care of myself. You just go there, okay? I will manage just fine."

"Well, if you're sure," he shrugged.

"Bella, dear, are you sure this is a good idea? Not meaning to be rude, but I don't like the idea." Esme said.

"Maybe she could stay here."

* * *

**EPOV**

Jasper and I was in the kitchen. He interrogated me about what happened this morning. I still said nothing about that. I didn't want her to think I was a gossiper, un-trustable, couldn't keep secrets, etc. Suddenly the bell rang. Carlisle opened the door. I looked to the living room and saw Chief Swan there.

"Who's that?" Jasper asked.

"Chief Swan. What's he doing here?" I said.

"No idea. Let me tell Bella," he said and ran upstairs to call Bella.

What's happened? Was the chief here to take Bella home? Or he came here to take her to Phoenix, visiting her mother?

Honestly, I didn't want this weekend to end here. Come back to school, I didn't know what's going to happen with our truce. I didn't want our relationship becoming distant again, because she realized how muvch of a bastard I was in school. Last week, not talking to her after our confrontation, was hell. I just could stare at her at distance. And when she looked back, when our eyes met, I felt something rush inside my body. When we started the truce, it's just like I was alive again. Whenever I touched her, every single touch, I felt some kind of electric spark.

I faintly heard the conversation in the living room from here.

"-problem. Listen, I'm going to visit them. I already bought the ticket and such, and maybe I'm gonna be there for a week or so. I'm coming here to tell you that. My flight's going to take off in 2 hours. Is it okay if I leave you alone for a week? If not, I'm gonna cancel it. And you can't come. If Renée has called you, she must have already told you that." Chief Swan said.

"Yeah, sure. No problem," Bella answered. What? She's going to be alone for a week? Come on! What if something happened?

"Bella, are you sure this isn't a problem?" he asked again.

"Dad," she said, "I can take care of myself. You just go there, okay? I will manage just fine."

"Well, if you're sure," he shrugged. I walked to the living room. Seriously, I didn't like the idea of her being alone at all.

"Bella, dear, are you sure this is a good idea? Not meaning to be rude, but I don't like the idea," Esme said. _Agreed mom, agreed._ Suddenly an idea popped in my head. It was a much better idea than leave her alone in her house for a week.

"Maybe she could stay here," I said it out loud. Of course it was a better idea! The Chief didn't need to worry to leave her only daughter alone. Bella didn't need to be alone and she could have more time to hang out with us. And for me, well, it's a big benefit. Like my parents and siblings would disagree with the idea.

Bella looked at me in disbelieve. I felt my face fell. Obviously she didn't want to stay here any longer than this weekend. Her face changed to be a happy face, she smiled. I grinned at her smile. I'd do anything to see her smile.

"Of course. Good idea, Edward! She can stay here, if she wants to. And of course, if you agree, Charlie," dad said. _Like I said._

"Well, I didn't want to impose…" Chief Swan said reluctantly. He looked at Bella and she nodded.

"Of course not! Bella will always welcomed to stay here as long as she wish," Esme said.

"Fine, then," Chief Swan shrugged.

What a brilliant idea.

* * *


	17. Author Note: Bombs in Jakarta

Still not an update! I know, I'm sorry..

But I want you to know that I'm working on the next chapter RIGHT NOW. Hopefully will be done soon… hopefully.. but with my schedule, who knows?

I want to thank any of you that give your support for the current problem in my country.. for more info about that events, you can open it at

.org/wiki/2009_Jakarta_bombings

thank you very much!!

Sincerely,

CaptainFinn


	18. Chapter 17: Thankful

**A/N:**

**First off, I want to say thank you to my previous beta, werewolvesrock who already so much helping me from chapter 8 to chapter 16. And now, I want to thank my new beta Edward Cullen's Little Girl who help me in this chapter. **

**Sorry for the wait. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Finn**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Thankful**

**BPOV**

"Alright Bells, don't forget to tell me if _anything_ happens," Charlie told me.

"I'm gonna be fine, Dad. I can take care of myself. Just go, and don't forget to send my love to mom and Phil, okay?" I told him.

"You be good, kiddo. Well, thank you for everything, Carlisle, Esme," he said and exited through the door. I heard his cruiser's engine and tires sounds while he drove from the Cullens' mansion. I sighed. Extra time with The Cullens, extra time with… _him_._ Fabulous_.

I honestly didn't know how I'd suffer while I was staying here. No, I wasn't afraid of him, or that he was a jerk, we're already passed that term. We've already had a truce. What I was afraid of was how I was going to react around him. After the shopping trip (Or not, because I thought we hadn't shopped that much, for Alice standard. For me, that's too much), every weird acts, every awkward moments, every silence was gone. We're no longer Edward the player and Bella the newbie. We're just Edward and Bella, the friends. Well, that's – of course – a good thing. But with my feeling to him, now I don't know how.

_What am I going to do?_ Honestly, no idea.

Maybe I should just react like nothing happened. Just like _friends_ should be. If I showed my _crush_ on him, I was afraid he would laugh at me. Hell, like he would ever like me! Well, maybe he liked me, but he wouldn't like me in _that _way.

_Yeah, I know I'm right. He wouldn't._

***|*|*|*|***

"Bella, would you like to pick up your things?" Jasper asked. It was a little while after Charlie left. We're getting cozy while watching TV in the living room. I didn't pay much attention, though. My attention was on the Greek God next to me. He looked very relaxed. He looked at me and his infamous crooked smile appeared on his face, then he stared back at the TV.

"Yeah, I'd love to," I answered him. Edward looked like going to get up but Emmett beat him.

"I'll–," Edward said, but Emmett cut him, "I'll go with you, Bells," he said.

I stiffened a bit when I heard Emmett. _Bells_. That's what _Jacob _used to call me. _Bells._

_Forget about it, Bella. Jacob and Emmett aren't the same. They are your friends now. Jacob is just your past. They are your present. You best friends now._

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice asked, "You zoned out a little bit there."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembered something, nothing important," I replied. _Forget it._

"Bella, are you sure you okay?" Edward looked straight with my eyes with concerned look. _Beautiful eyes. I'd love to get lost at his eyes._

"I'm okay, Edward. No worries," I answered him. We kept staring at each other, get lost in each other eyes. Green met Brown, trying to find the meaning in the other's look, until someone cleared his or her throat.

Alice. Go figures. _What a great way to break a moment._ I looked away and felt heat creeping to my face. _Now, I'm blushing too._

"Come on, Em," I said. Emmett got up and took his key. We got into his jeep and took off.

He drove for several minutes passed the forest that surrounded The Cullens' mansion. Then he pulled the car on the side of the road and turned his torso towards me.

"You have a crush on him," he stated, looked directly to my eyes. His usual childish demeanor turned into a serious one. _I've never knew Emmett could be this serious. _And his question stabbed me directly to the spot. He said it without any hesitation, directly to the point.

_You have a crush on him._

_Him._

"What?" I tried to play dumb. _Is it that obvious?_ I know Renée always teased me by saying I'm an open book. How easy to read me. But I didn't know my crush on Edward was really that obvious until even _Emmett_ could tell.

"Don't play dumb with me, Bella," he said and rolled his eyes, "It's easy to tell. You looked at him like he is a God, you-"

"I'm not those girls, who thought of him as a God to worship," I cut him.

"No, I didn't say you look at him like those sluts do. Of course not! You are very different and much better than them. What I tried to say is, you look at him with a very caring look," I opened my mouth, trying to object but he beat me, "Don't try to object or correct me. Between you and me, we both know that it's true. And I won't tolerate any lies, so please, don't lie to me." I looked at him and he looked back at me. I sighed.

"Yes, I like him, a lot; I don't know how you figured that out. But anyway, you're right. I like him a lot. I don't know how could my feeling change that fast, from hate him to like him," I told him. _There. No lies._

"I understand," Emmett said, "I know it's frightening, how you could dislike someone but suddenly have a crush on him. And it's obvious. How you two look at each other, how you two act toward each other. It changed a lot, from the first time you two met and when we were going to the shopping trip, to the aftermath of the morning."

I had to admit I realized the change. From the state when I was uncomfortable around him to the state when I had a crush on him. It's a big change, since it's happened just in a week.

Emmett started his car again and drove away. He didn't need any direction to my house; apparently he already knew the way. When I raised an eyebrow on him he just shrugged and showed his dimples.

"Let's just say that I am a really great friend with the chief," he said, grinned. I shook my head. _Emmett is back._

I opened the front door with the key under the mat. I tried to gather my things as fast as I could. I took several fresh clothes for a week, my school books, some novels to read, and other things that I would need. Emmett sat on the couch, watching me running everywhere, up and down the stairs. _Running. _I even amazed myself that I hadn't tripped, yet. Well, I had to be damned. I was running downstairs when I was finally tripped. I felt my body contacted my best buddy, the floor. _Hello, buddy, nice to meet you again. _Emmett laughed at me.

"Yeah, just laugh out loud! It's fun to watch Bella tripped, isn't it?" I mumbled. Emmett laughed even louder.

"Seriously, Bells, that's hilarious! You should watch yourself when you're tripped!" Emmett chuckled.

I gave him a 'shut-the-hell-up' look and walked to the kitchen. I cleaned up a bit and then I walked back to the living room where Emmett waited. Emmett grinned at me.

"So… any harm done?" he chuckled. I just rolled my eyes and walked around the house, made sure everything's locked. Finally, after windows and doors are locked, I moved toward the front door, Emmett followed me. He took my bag. I tried to protest but he told me that it's necessary so he could prevent another one of Bella's typical accidents.

We hit the road again. We didn't talk. Emmett put on rap music and he sang along with the song. I must admit his singing was a little off key, but I didn't make any comment of it. When we're only several half mile to his house, he pulled the car again and turned off his radio.

"Listen, Bella, I know maybe you are tired of me talking about you and my little bro. But I just want to say thank you. You change him, although you've just knew him for a week. It's not just me who thankful that you make him change, but the whole family. We can feel it. And thanks to you, I think the old Edward has started to make his comeback," he said.

"Yeah, I feel it too, Em. But what are you mean by the old Edward?" I asked.

"Bella," he sighed, "Edward is not always the person what you think he is. Well, it's not my place to tell, but let me tell you something. Don't think about him as a bad person. He's not that bad. His attitude is bad, yes, I must admit that. But deep down, he's a good person. It's just… something made him change to be bad." He ruffled my hair and I glared at him. He just laughed and then started to drive again.

When we pulled up on the Cullens' driveway, Edward's already pacing around there. He instantly looked up when he heard the sound of Emmett's jeep. He smiled and looked relieved. When we pulled over, he was already on my side, opening the passenger door like a perfect gentleman, and helped me out.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. Why are you thinking there's something wrong?" I asked back.

"I don't know, it's just… it took you guys long enough only for take your things," he answered.

"Ouch, Eddie-boy, worry much about your girl over there," Emmett teased. Rosalie, who already standing next to him smacked his head and made him whined, "Ouch, Rose, it hurts like a bitch. Anyway, Bella is fine. Just a little falling accident," he shrugged.

"You what?" Edward asked.

"Thanks a lot, Em. I fell. Just tripped, nothing too big to worry," I said while rolling my eyes.

"You FELL?! Are you hurt? Should I get Carlisle? Is there anything I can do?" he rambled.

"Edward, I'm fine. There's nothing hurt, and you don't need to get Carlisle. You can do something for me, though," I answered his rant.

"Sure, anything," he said.

"Can you _stop_ worrying too much? I. Am. Fine," I stated. Seriously, he's worrying too much.

"Well, I can't help it," he muttered. He grabbed my bag and go inside. Emmett already grabbed my other bag, so I didn't have anything to bring. When I asked Edward my bag, he just rolled his eyes.

"Bella, you fell in your house when you didn't bring anything. Let me take your bag before anything happened. Prevent it is better before the accident really happened," he said. When we got into the house from the back door, Esme was cooking lunch.

"Esme, is there anything I could do for help?" I asked.

"Ah nothing, dear. I could handle it here by myself," she said with a smile.

"Please, Esme, I 'm not comfortable by doing nothing," I said.

"Alright, I guess you could make the salad," she said. Then Edward appeared in the kitchen. He kissed Esme's cheek. Esme looked at her adoptive son with a full of pride look.

"Anything I could do mom?" he asked.

"Nothing dear, just go hang out with your siblings," she answered.

"Seriously, mom, at least there must be something I should do. Bella's also helping. Why I couldn't help?" he kept trying.

"Because it will become a disaster. I know you could cook, hon, and it's delicious. But it often becomes disaster. So maybe it's best if you stay out of the kitchen. And I think I could count on Bella better than any of my children in kitchen," Esme said. I giggled.

"Ouch mom, don't kill my buzz. Alright then, I think I should get out of your sanctuary," he said while he exited through the kitchen.

"Bella, thank you very much," Esme said.

"Ah, it's nothing Esme. Cooking is my main job beside study. Living with Charlie made me cook a lot," I chuckled. Esme chuckled too.

"It's not just for the cooking, which all of my children can't do. Well, Edward _can_ cook, but he also _can_ make disaster while cooking. It's for everything, especially for Edward. I think it has been a while since he offered himself to help me cook. And I saw the change in my son. I really thankful for that," she said. I really froze. What Esme had said was unexpected. Esme saw that, and she chuckled. "You must be confused with that, but trust me, someday, you'll know what I meant," she said. I only could nod with her statement.

We continued to cook in silence. I was tossing salad when Esme asked me, "Do you know that Edward is my first adoptive son?"

"Um… no?" I answered.

"Well, yes he is. I still remember it clearly. It's always my passion to be a mother. But unfortunately, Carlisle and I found out that I can't bear any children. It was 12 years ago. Carlisle was 23 and I was 26, we're already married for a year and a half. Carlisle was still studying at medical school. But the day I found out the unfortunate news also the day I found my first son. One of Carlisle's friends in medical school was heavily sick. Her fiancé already passed away several hours before, and she knew she was going to be with him soon. It was her request to met Carlisle. I never met her before.

When we visited her after my doctor appointment, what I saw really broke my heart. A beautiful woman with beautiful green eyes was lying pale and weak. Next to her sat a 5 year old boy who kept chanting, 'mommy don't go, don't leave me like you leave daddy.' When I met the boy's eyes, exactly like her mother eyes, I fell in love with him immediately. I met her mother eyes, and she smiled brightly at me. And I still remember what she exactly said.

'So you're the wonderful wife of Carlisle that he keeps telling me. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you in more proper time or proper introduction. My name is Elizabeth, and this is my son, Edward,' she introduced herself and her son. I only nodded and she continued, 'I know I just met you, Esme, but I know I could trust you. My time is over soon. Take care of my son, Esme, he's my little miracle and the only thing I had in this world. I already lost my half, and I'm going to be with him soon. I trust you and Carlisle with my baby, because I know you two will be a great pair of parent, much better than I am.' Hearing that, little Edward began to cry hard. He knew that his mother going to leave him soon. Elizabeth told Edward, 'Edward, they are your new mommy and daddy. Mommy's going to be with daddy soon, but we never leave you. We'll always be here,' she touched his heart, 'be good for your new parents.' Edward nodded. And with that, Elizabeth exhaled her last breath and she's gone.

"Little Edward felt her mom was gone. He's crying harder than before. Carlisle and I only could stand there. Carlisle's heart was breaking because his best friend just gone. My heart's also breaking for my husband and Edward's pain. Then Edward looked at me and said, 'my mommy's gone, isn't she?' I nodded at him. Then he ran and me and said, 'mommy's gone, mom. Mommy's gone.' Since then, Edward's living with me and Carlisle," she ended her story. She already had tears in her eyes. And I felt my own eyes starting to wet.

"Well, enough with the tears. Let's get back to work, shall we?" Esme said. We're working again when Edward came in. Thank God my tears already gone. Esme told him to set the table.

Later then we had our lunch. Everyone appreciated the salad which I made. After lunch, Alice decided to have a movie marathon. We're watching bunch of movies until dinner time. After dinner, we continued with some scary movies, since we're already watching chick-flicks earlier.

I was a no fan of scary movies. It appeared that the girls are too. They're already hiding behind their boyfriends who seemed to enjoy the movie. I hid my face behind my hands. Edward, who also enjoyed the movie, laughed at my attempt to hide my face. He scooted over me and slung his arm around my face. Involuntary I put my head on his shoulder. Not just so I wouldn't see the scary images, but so I could hide my blush from him.

I didn't know how long we sat like that, but my eyelids began to drop. Edward shook me lightly. I looked around, saw his siblings already fell asleep. Without words, we went upstairs, his arm still slung around my waist, prevent me from falling. When we arrived in front of my room, he let go of me, but take my face in his hands, and kiss my forehead.

He only said three words.

"Thank you, Bella."


	19. Chapter 18: Cuddle

**Chapter 18 – Cuddle **

**EPOV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groaned. My alarm showed 6:00 a.m. It's Monday. _Just fucking great._

Usually Mondays are... Mondays. You know, go back to school, and some other shit. And since it's just Monday, it usually never gets my nerves like this, but today seemed to be a different Monday. This Monday really got my nerves.

Maybe because it's the first time I'd go to Forks High with a heavy crush towards a girl. Heck, maybe this was the first time I'd ever had a crush. Okay, correction, it's not a crush. It's more to… _special feeling_, maybe? I didn't like the word '_crush'_. It wasn't sounded right. Crush was sounded a really shallow word for my feeling towards her, yet I couldn't find the right word for it.

Care, maybe? It's still more. Affection, adore? I didn't know. It's so confusing.

And there's the girl. The girl appeared as the girl whom I spent my weekend with. She's my siblings' best friend, someone who they considered as a sister. That girl was the same girl who would spend her time with me and my family for a while. She's the same girl who would live with me under the same roof and sleep in the room next to me until her father come back to Forks.

And guess who the girl was. She had rich brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. She blushed a lot and it's adorable. She just moved to Forks for a week and she's the police chief's only daughter. She had a really kind heart and selfless. Her name began with an I and ended with A. That's right. She's Isabella Swan. Bella. _Beautiful. _Her name really suited her, inside and out.

I should say the weekend I spent with her was amazing. We're not going anywhere, just stayed at home. We're watching a lot of movies, just enjoying the weekend. Sometimes we watched it with my siblings, Esme and Carlisle joined once or twice. Mostly just the two of us, Bella and I. Surprisingly, they let us. Usually, knowing my siblings, they would throwing tantrum like a five-years-old demanding to spend their time with their new best friend, especially Emmett and Alice.

New best friend. Or Emmett also called as his _future sister-in-law_. He said it on the weekend, when Bella was in bathroom. I smacked his head hard, although I enjoyed to hear it. Future sister-in-law for Emmett. For me? _My girlfriend-to-be, future fiancée, future wife, future mother of my children…_

Oh _shoot_. I needed to stop. _Don't go too far with your thought, Cullen!_

And I had to admit I wasn't just enjoying the movies, but also the _cuddling._ Yeah, we were cuddling, so what? It seemed that the urge to keep close to each other was very strong. She's like a magnet to me. I couldn't bear to be in a room with her but not close enough with her. It was like a need. When we're in another persons' presence, which no other than my own family, we kept the 'PDA', as Alice called, at minimum. But when there's no one else except the two of us, it's like all the boundaries wasn't there anymore. We still had boundaries and respect the other, of course. But when it's just two of us, it was like there's no more pressure. We could do whatever we wanted.

I remembered the talk that I had with Bella at Saturday night.

*|*|*|*|*

_We were in my room. My siblings were somewhere in this house. My parents were out. We're doing what we had been doing for the weekend, movies._

_We watched from my bed. Bella was sat on the bed, leaned against the head board, her legs stretched. I lied vertically across her lap; my head was on her lap. Occasionally, she ran her hand on my hair. It was very nice._

_She ran her hand on my hair again and I sighed in content. She smiled and looked at me. _

"_I wish we can stay like this forever," I said, "it is very nice."_

"_Trust me, Edward, I know," she said softly. _

"_Are you comfortable? My head isn't too heavy to make you uncomfortable, isn't it?" I asked. The last thing I wanted was her feeling uncomfortable. "Just tell me if you're uncomfortable."_

"_Yep, you're such a big head that your head is so heavy," she teased. I pouted and she laughed. She's running her hand through my hair again. Her laugh instantly warmed up my heart. My heart was already warm, but her laugh made it warmer. She hummed and we fell into comfortable silence again._

"_Nope," she said after a while, "I'm comfortable. I'm perfectly fine." _

"_Perfect, huh?" I teased her._

"_uh-huh," she answered, " it's perfect, as long as it's with you." She blushed after she realized what she'd said. I chuckled. Her face got redder. _

"_Shut it, Cullen," she swatted my arm. I laughed more, and she started to join me. After a while, we finally calmed down. I sat up and leaned against the head board next to her. She instantly scooted closer to me, leaned her head against my shoulder. I put my face on her hair and inhaled. Her hair smelled like fresh strawberries. I could feel her nuzzling my neck and inhaled. I wrapped an arm around her waist, and the other went to her hair, stroking it. She wrapped both of her arms around my waist. _

"_Edward, can I ask you something?" she asked._

"_Of course, you can ask anything," I said, "as long as I can answer it."_

"_What are your siblings thinking about us?" she asked._

"_Us?" _

"_Yeah, us. You know, you and me," she said casually, "and I want the truth." She said it nonchalantly, but her hands fidgeting. I take her hands in mine and hold it, slowly brushed my thumb along her knuckles so she stopped fidgeting. _

"_Well," I thought a little before answering. How did I suppose to answer this? At least, how would her reaction be after heard my answer? "They might think that we are, um, together. But, I already told them that we just find our truce, and we use it well. They get the wrong impression."_

_I swore I saw her face fell a little, but she quickly came back to her composed face and asked, "Why would they think like that?"_

"_Because our sudden truce?" I answered nervously, "I mean, it's just a week since we met. Okay, less than a week. And earlier this week, you hated me, which made my siblings happy. Hell, you even screamed at me! And it hasn't even a week yet, but we're already… I don't know. Jasper said this, and I quote, 'stick to each other like a Siamese twins." I formed my fingers to the quote sign while I repeated what Jasper had said to me earlier._

"_Are we that close?" she asked surprised._

"_Yes.... No.... I don't know," I shrugged. _

"_Maybe we should… give ourselves some space," I really could feel my face fell, but thankfully, I could compose my face back quickly. She added, "At least in front of your siblings. I don't want them to get __the wrong impressions." _

"_Okay," I nodded, couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice. We're silent again._

"_I didn't hate you, you know," she said._

"_Huh?" I asked._

"_You said I hated you back then. I didn't hate you, Edward. I'm sorry that you got the impression that I hated you, but no. I screamed at you, yes. I hated your behavior, yes. But I didn't hate you in person. I didn't know why, but I guess I'll never be able to hate you. Ever," she shook her head," I wish I didn't hate your behavior back then so I could know my best friend sooner."_

"_Best friend?" I asked. She nodded. _Damn. _I wanted us to be more than just best friend. _

"_And I'm sorry," I said to her, "I wish I wasn't such a prick back then, so I could know my best friend," _and my love, _I added in my mind, "sooner than later."_

_After that we continued the movies until we decided to call it night and Bella went back to her room._

*|*|*|*|*

I got ready and headed downstairs. I was on my way down when I could smell the pancakes and bacon in the air. _Esme must be cooking breakfast, _I thought.

But my assumption was wrong. There in the kitchen, standing in front of the stove and in shorts and a t-shirt was Bella. She hummed to herself while flipping something. Pancakes, I guessed? She also swayed her hips a little as she hummed. I couldn't wait but stared at her. And I made an unexpected move.

I hug her from behind. She jumped a little, and then leaned to me.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey yourself," I whispered back, "Why are we whispering?"

"I don't want to wake your family," she murmured.

"They have to get up eventually," I rolled my eyes, "anyway, what are you making? It smell delicious. I could smell it from the stairs."

"Pancakes and bacon," she said as the matter of fact, "sit down; I'll make you a plate." She tried to wriggle out of my arms but I tightened my grip.

"Edward, I need to move, so move!" she swatted my arms. I tightened my grip. She sighed.

"Edward, what if one of your family members suddenly appear and see us in this position?" she asked. I sighed and finally let her go. Seemed she didn't want her family think of us as an item. We're not an item, anyway. And she already made it clear.

Yeah, we're not an item, _yet, _as my lovely siblings loved to remind me whenever I denied that we're together.

Suddenly a plate of crispy bacon and pancakes appeared in front of me. It's looked as delicious as it's smelled. I took a bite and moaned. It's tasted as delicious as it's looked and smelled too.

"Damn, girl, you can cook," I said. She chuckled.

"Good morning, Bella, Edward," Esme greeted us. I stood up and pull the chair next to me for her. Being a gentleman once a while won't hurt, right?

"Good morning, Esme, I made breakfast. Let me fix a plate for you," Bella told her and ducked out to the kitchen. Esme nudged me right on the ribs.

"Ouch, mom, it hurts! What's that for?" I exclaimed.

"What's that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"What's what?"

"Pulling a chair for me? That's new," she said.

"Being a gentleman won't hurt, will it?" I simply said, "Besides that's what you've taught me all over again and again. And I'm sure my mother and father will put a happy face up there." I smiled sadly, remembered my mother.

"She knew," Esme mumbled suddenly.

"Knew what?"I asked suspiciously.

"About your parents. Edward, I'm sorry, I know I should ask you first, but I can't help it," she said.

Bella came back to the dining room. Esme composed her face and smiled. She glanced to me. I nodded to her to tell her it's alright.

After that everyone started to come down one by one. Emmett, as usual, tried to grab everything and anything within his reach and stuffed it into his mouth. Esme scowled at him.

"What? I'm a growing boy. I need food," he said nonchalantly. Carlisle shook his head in disagreement. Rosalie smacked his head, muttered something like 'watch your manners'.

We ate breakfast while chatted occasionally. After that we're starting to head out one-by-one, ready to start our day. Carlisle's first, then my siblings who took Emmett's jeep to school, left Bella and I to take my car.

"Don't let her go, Edward," Esme said while Bella's upstairs took her bag, "She's good for you, and she makes you happy. Never let go the one you love, son, or you'll regret it."

"I'm ready," Bella said, suddenly appeared beside me.

"Now you two go to school and get some education into those pretty heads of yours," Esme pushed us towards the door. I smiled and kissed her cheek and mumbling, "Thanks, mom."

*|*|*|*|*

The trip to school was fast. Suddenly we're already on the parking lot full with a bunch of kids. My siblings were standing by Emmett's jeep, waiting for us. I was looking for any spot near the jeep, but the nearest one was around 7 cars down. Guessed the park was already packed. I parked my Volvo to the said parking spot, which happened to be near the jocks and cheerleaders, or I should say the dumb and the sluts.

I sighed and looked at Bella. She looked at me questionably, probably wondering why I hadn't got out yet. I could see from the corner of my eyes that Lauren was walking over here. I quickly took Bella's hand and squeezed it. She squeezed back.

"Whatever happened today, you'll always be my best friend," I quickly mumbled. Because, heck, I'm afraid of what's going to be happened today. She nodded numbly. I let go of her hand and get out of the car. She copied me.

Outside the car Lauren already waiting for me with her arms opened. She immediately ran towards me to hug me and her lips pursed like she's ready to kiss me. I quickly ducked out of the way. Thankfully, I was quick enough because I could dodge the death traps and let her kiss my car instead.

My car which I'd have to disinfect as soon as possible.

Everyone who saw this scene started laughing their asses off. I glanced at Bella and winked. She gave her two thumbs up for me. I couldn't help but being proud of myself. I walked to Bella's side and grinned like a fool.

"Eddieeeeeee," Lauren whined, "come on, where's the morning kisses?"

"In your dream," I muttered. I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her towards my siblings. Mike was standing near us, and he whistled.

"Cullen, my man! I see you're with Swan over there. So, when's my turn to be with her?" he asked. I simply looked at him in disgust. The nerves of that scum…

"When you're in hell," I answered. I tugged Bella's hand again, practically dragging her.

"Come on, man, don't be like that. I'm just asking," Mike said. I suddenly stopped.

"Anyway, I think someone's just got laid. How does it feel, man? Come on, tell me. I bet it's a good one. I can't wait to be able to be with you Bella darling," he rambled and winked.

That did it. He really got into my nerves and made me snap. All I could see was red. He made me furious.

Never someone can talk to _my _Bella like that. _Ever_.

I didn't know what happened or what I was doing. I attacked him. I wanted to kill him. I wanted him to die and go to the deepest hell. Then I feel hands tried to restrain me. But I fought them off. There's no one could hold me back.

I was wrong though, there's something that still could hold me back.

"EDWARD!" she sobbed. She was standing, but I could see clearly that she needed supports to stand. Alice and Rose are holding her, tried to help her keep standing. I could feel my brothers hands tried to restrain me from attacking more.

"What the hell?" Newton muttered. I ignored it.

"Stop it Edward," Jasper said, "calm down. You better use that strength of yours to take care of Bella than beating Newton. Go get your girl."

They let me go. I practically ran to Bella and grabbed her from Alice and Rose. She sobbed to my chest and kept chanting my name, and begged me to stop.

_What have I done?_


End file.
